Dueña de mis lagrimas
by KazuyoJaganshi
Summary: Dos perlas cayeron al suelo, dos perlas de un color negro profundo, y ella era la dueña de ellas. Pésimo summary... mejor léanlo
1. Bellos recuerdos

Cap. 1.

Fue la lluvia que le hizo pensar de nuevo en ese día, solo fue hace un mes pero todavía podía sentir los gritos de sus compañeros y su pequeño hijo, el kitsune al que tanto adoraba, gritar su nombre mientras, ella desaparecía en una luz rosada. Después de la batalla final contra Naraku, ellos ganaron y completaron la joya, Kohaku vivía, a Kikyo se le dio su alma y un cuerpo nuevo, Kagome no murió ya que en realidad era la reencarnación de Midoriko, eso lo descubrieron un año antes de la lucha contra Naraku:

FB:

_Hacia un mes que seguían una nueva pista de Naraku, todos estaban agotados ya que por esa zona estaban los youkais más peligrosos y además, a Sango se le rompió el Hiraikotsu en una de las muchas batallas que tuvieron._

_Inuyasha y Miroku iban al frente del grupo, mientras que las chicas, Shippo y Kirara estaban por detrás de ellos hablando._

_- Oye Kagome, ¿tú crees que podría pasar por mi pueblo?, si voy con Kirara tardaré solamente cuatro días en volver y tengo que arreglar mis armas. – Le preguntó la exterminadora_

_- Claro que si Sango, es mas necesitas tu arma si nos tenemos que enfrentar a Naraku. – respondió la joven sacerdotisa_

_- Si, pero lo difícil será convencer al tonto de Inuyasha. – Dijo el pequeño zorro mirando a su madre, desde hacía ya dos meses después de que hicieran una adopción youkai- _

_- Es verdad, pero necesito ir i si no me deja… - dijo Sango pensativa. _

_- No te preocupes si no te deja diré esa palabra unas cuantas veces – Intento tranquilizarla la joven sonriendo a Sango- INUYASHA!_

_- Que quieres moza!? – respondió malhumorado_

_- Sango necesita ir a reparar su Hiraikotsu a su aldea, tardará solo cuatro días, y además necesitamos descansar. – Le explicó la colegiala._

_- De ninguna forma nos pararemos moza, Sango puede arreglar su arma en las noches en el campamento! – Respondió el medio demonio. _

_- Pero necesitamos descansar! Somos humanos, no tenemos tanta resistencia como los medio demonios o demonios. – Siguió intentando convencerlo._

_- De todas formas como crees que podamos parar a descansar cuatro días seguidos en un bosque tan peligroso! – Dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesto a retomar su marcha anterior._

_- Si no recuerdo mal, y seguimos dirección oeste, en unas seis horas deberíamos llegar a un pueblo que está protegido por una poderosa barrera que no permite entrar a nadie con malas intenciones, así como la barrera de la cueva de Midoriko, se dice que Midoriko nació en ese pueblo. – comentó la exterminadora haciendo que se detuviera de nuevo y apretara los puños sabiendo que ya no tenía otra opción que aceptar._

_- Además podríamos aprovechar para investigar sobre Midoriko, ella fue la más poderosa sacerdotisa guerrera. – Añadió el monje luego de estar observando la pequeña discusión todo ese rato. _

_- Y también podría entrenar mis poderes con la sacerdotisa del pueblo. – comentó la joven del futuro._

_- Feh! Como queráis pero si pasan más de cuatro días os dejaré, y seguiré la pista yo solo. – dijo el peli plateado comenzando a ir hacia la dirección del pueblo._

_Sango fue a su pueblo directamente desde la aldea de Midoriko, Miroku se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo pidiendo a jóvenes y hermosas damas si deseaban tener hijos con él, Inuyasha se pasaba todo el rato vigilando a Kagome y descansando en el árbol más alto, Kagome empezó a entrenar con una sacerdotisa muy amable, su nombre era Rio, Rio tenia aproximadamente veinte años era hermosa y poderosa, un día durante el entrenamiento una luz blanca rodeó a Kagome haciéndola caer en un ligero sueño._

_- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó Kagome a la nada_

_- Estamos en tu mente – le respondió una suave y cálida voz._

_- ¿En mi mente? ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó girándose – Midoriko-Sama! – Dijo arrodillándose ante la gran sacerdotisa._

_- Kagome, no hace falta que te arrodilles, tengo que explicarte una cosa muy importante, lo primero es que tengo que explicarte que tú no eres la reencarnación de Kikyo. – le dijo poniendo suavemente una de sus manos en su mejilla._

_- ¿Cómo que no soy su reencarnación? pero si su alma estaba en mi interior… - Preguntó sorprendida._

_- Eso es a causa de haber nacido con la esfera en tu interior, el alma de la sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo quedó dentro de la joya, y aun que te quitó una parte de su alma, todavía tienes una pequeña parte de ella en tun interior, además si te fijas no son tantas las similitudes, tus ojos son más claros y bondadosos que los de ella, tu pelo tiene reflejos azules,… _

_- ¿Entonces de quien soy la reencarnación?, según lo que me han contado debo de ser la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa bastante poderosa para que aún sin entrenamiento tuviese tanto poder._

_- Así es, tú eres mi reencarnación, así pues tú eres la dueña legítima de la joya, así como que la joya es parte tuya, cuantos más fragmentos consigas más fuerte serás ya que la joya contiene la mayoría de mi alma. Así pues tengo que comenzar a entrenarte, en un año y 55 días ya estarás preparada._

_- Pero Midoriko yo no tengo tanto tiempo. – dijo la joven pensado que esa gran sacerdotisa se había vuelto loca._

_- No te preocupes cada minuto real aquí será como una hora por lo tanto solo serán siete horas. Así que… ¿Lo aceptas? – le preguntó después de la explicación ya sabiendo su respuesta._

_- Claro que sí, es mi deber como sacerdotisa y tu reencarnación, sin olvidar de que fui yo quien rompió la joya._

_- No fue tu culpa, tu arma verdadera no son las flechas tú eres como yo, mi arma era una espada, yo podía purificar las almas de los demonios con solo el blandir de mí espada purificaba a diez o más demonios y aún así ya eres muy buena con el arco y las flechas._

_Midoriko durante ese periodo de tiempo enseñó a Kagome la forma correcta de utilizar su gran poder y deshacer el sello que impedía controlar el poder a su antojo, ya sabía crear armas con su miko-ki, hacer barreras tan poderosas que ni la espada de Inuyasha podía atravesarlas y así llegó la hora de despedirse de Midoriko._

_- Adiós Midoriko gracias por tu ayuda. – dijo con una sonrisa_

_- Adiós Kagome y recuerda debes darle el alma restante a Kikyo solo así podrás dar rienda suelta a tu verdadero poder, no te preocupes si después de eso tienes algún cambio físico o espiritual, y sigue entrenando de la forma que te he enseñado. – dijo mientras ella se desvanecía junto con el paisaje –_

_-Mundo real-_

_Una luz envolvió de nuevo el cuerpo dormido de Kagome, llevaba siete horas durmiendo, Shippo, Miroku e Inuyasha estaban dentro de la choza en todo momento, cuando la luz se disipó Kagome estaba sentada en el futón, tenía el rostro más maduro y el pelo más largo y sedoso que hace unos momentos. Shippo se tiró a los brazos de su madre llorando y diciendo que nunca más lo dejara de esa forma, y los otros preguntando qué era lo que le había pasado._

_Después de decir que explicaría todo cuando Sango estuviera presente para no tener que repetirlo, se puso a jugar con Shippo y unas horas más tarde Sango llegó a la aldea, Kagome explicó todo a sus compañeros, diciéndoles las armas que sabía usar entre ellas el Hiraikotsu._

_Sango trajo con ella dos Hiraikotsus el suyo y uno para Kagome, el de Kagome tenía la tela de color negro en vez de marrón, y azul intenso en vez de amarillo, el color del hueso era igual, con hizo un hechizo que Midoriko le enseñó hizo el Hiraikotsu más pequeño y lo colocó en una pulsera para media hora después seguir con el viaje._

_Dos días después se encontraron con Sesshomaru, el vio el gran cambio en la sacerdotisa y pasando de su "queridísimo y estúpido" medio hermano le dijo que la entrenaría, Kagome estaba encantada de que un gran daiyoukai como Sesshomaru la entrenara, después de unos cuantos "siéntate" convenció a Inuyasha para que la dejara ya que siendo débil no podría acabar con Naraku._

_El entrenamiento de Sesshomaru era peor que el infierno al final de cada jornada estaba casi al borde de la muerte, si no fuera por sus poderes curativos el veneno de sus garras se habría encargado de terminar la faena y matarla, practicas de espada, cuerpo a cuerpo, látigo de energía, defensa y como analizar fríamente en una lucha. _

_En cinco meses aprendió a ser igual que Sesshomaru, no mostraba sentimientos en la lucha, llegaba a su nivel de poder, los que la vieran pensarían que era un demonio de no ser por el gran poder sagrado que se podía sentir cuando no enmascaraba su energía, además la adoptó como hermana y la nombró general de sus tropas. Aún que en algunas ocasiones se comportaba de una forma muy infantil como si ella fuera pequeña, Rin la quería mucho, siempre que podían estaban en el jardín del palacio, le explicaba cuentos, como es su época y muchas historias sobre su familia, además de prometer que si en algún momento tenía tiempo de ir a su época le compraría un poco de ropa moderna ya que a Rin le gustaba mucho._

_Los dos se dirigieron hacia donde el resto del grupo se encontraba, los únicos fragmentos de la joya que quedaban eran los de Naraku, Koga ya le dio sus fragmentos y se fue con Ayame, lo último que supo era que se aparearon y que Koga era el nuevo señor del norte. Kohaku ya no tenía el fragmento pero gracias a Sesshomaru todavía vivía._

_Durante el trayecto hacia el grupo Kagome notó una presencia demoníaca, no sabía decir la raza del youkai que los seguía pero sin duda era poderoso._

_- ¿Sessho-nii, de que raza es el demonio que nos está vigilando? – preguntó inclinando la cabeza de una forma muy infantil y linda – _

_- Es un prohibido – dijo simplemente el gran demonio – _

_- ¿Prohibido? – Preguntó viendo como Sesshomaru asintió – ¿Qué quieres decir con prohibido?_

_- Quiere decir con elementos o poderes opuestos – explicó suspirando – Si tú te convirtieras en un demonio sin renunciar a tu miko-ki serias una prohibida, porque el enemigo natural de los demonios son las sacerdotisas._

_- Wow – dijo sorprendida (Sesshomaru la miraba como diciendo: ¿tan interesante es o tanto te sorprende?) y al ver esa mirada ella explicó – Nunca te escuché decir una frase tan larga como esta jajaja – Ante estas tonterías Sesshomaru suspiró – _

_- Andando – dijo después de suspirar ante las tonterías de su hermana_

_- Sí – le respondió esta siguiendo sus pasos._

_Unas horas más tarde dijeron de acampar en un pequeño claro cerca de unas aguas termales._

_- Sessho-nii, voy a ir a bañarme a las aguas termales, ¿podrías encender el fuego y cazar algo?_

_- Ve con cuidado – fue lo único que el demonio le contestó en un susurro. _

_- Sí – exclamó yendo para las aguas termales después de escuchar a duras penas la última y única frase de su hermano._

_Al llegar allí se quitó de la ropa que llevaba, desde hacía ya un tiempo vestía la ropa que Sesshomaru le daba. Se metió al agua dando un suspiro cuando el agua caliente tocó sus músculos tensos y doloridos. Estaba muy tranquila aunque eso si alerta a cualquier presencia extraña, se lavó el pelo y justo cuando había acabado notó la presencia del demonio que llevaba todo el día siguiéndolos, se sumergió en el agua hasta los hombros y le preguntó con una voz y una cara que haría que Sesshomaru se sintiera orgulloso._

_- ¿Quién eres? – No hubo respuesta alguna – No lo preguntaré de nuevo – dijo con una calma mortal mostrando un poco de su poder _

_- Hiei – dijo ese demonio desapareciendo inmediatamente_

_- Hiei, ¿de qué me suena ese nombre? – Se preguntó – bah no será nada._

_Salió del agua, se secó, vistió y fue de nuevo hacia el campamento, al llegar vio que la carne estaba en la hoguera y Sesshomaru sentado al pié de un gran árbol con los ojos cerrados, pero ella sabía por experiencia que estaba muy alerta a todo de su alrededor. Se comió la carne, y se sentó al lado del daiyoukai, a los pocos minutos se durmió._


	2. Derritiendo mi corazón

_Cap. 2._

Una sombra se movía rápidamente en el campo de batalla, con una espada en mano mató a 15 de los 27 demonios de clase A y S, mientras que sus compañeros de equipo se hacían cargo del resto, en tan solo dos minutos el suelo estaba lleno de cadáveres y con solo tres personas en pie aunque tan solo una de ellas estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Estaban en el Makai, hacía tres años que no pisaba el Ningenkai hacia una semana que fue el aniversario de la muerte de su pareja, a causa de la marca de apareamiento notó que cada vez tenía menos fuerza, hasta que de pronto desapareció, el pozo se selló una semana antes de la lucha contra Naraku por lo que nadie podía pasar por el pozo, y como siempre durante ese mes nada mas pensaba en eso, por esa razón aceptaba todas las misiones que le daban, ya que si no comenzaba a recordar, como la conoció y como se enamoró de ella.

_FB_

_¿Por qué no se podía quitar la cara de esa sacerdotisa de la cabeza? Se maldijo por ceder ante su curiosidad y seguirla al ver que acompañaba a Sesshomaru-sama, al ver que este no la mataba cuando ella le dijo de esa manera tan ridícula, al ver que él le respondía lo más importante al ver en las termas lo hermosa y poderosa que era. Sacudió la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos y se dispuso a cazar demonios solo por diversión, así por lo menos no pensaría en esa miko._

_Dos horas más tarde fue a tomarse un baño en una cascada, el agua estaba muy fría por lo que usó su capacidad para calentar el agua, el sol estaba saliendo pronto debía de ponerse en marcha, de pronto escuchó el ruido de unos arbustos moviéndose._

_- ¡Genial una cascada! Suerte, por culpa de esos estúpidos demonios que nos atacaron estoy llena de sangre, pero la culpa es también de Sesshomaru, ya podría haberlos matado él, ni siquiera se habría ensuciado. _

_¿Qué hacía la chica aquí? Parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia, bueno esperaría a ver qué pasa._

_- __**"Tiene un cuerpo hermoso, ¿qué es esa cicatriz de la cadera? Es como la marca de una mordida" **__– pensó el prohibido_

_- mmmh que relajante, no creí que el agua de esta cascada estuviese tan caliente. – dijo la joven lavándose _

_- __**"si sigue haciendo esos ruidos y moviéndose de esa forma no podé aguantar más"**__ – pensó luchando contra su bestia interior que le decía hacerla suya en este mismo instante – _

_La estuvo siguiendo durante dos semanas en las que vio como se juntaba con un extraño grupo de personas: un monje, una __exterminadora de demonios, un joven demonio zorro, una __gata de dos colas y un medio demonio. Poco a poco se fue integrando en ese extraño grupo y acercándose mucho a la sacerdotisa, sabia lo que le gustaba, detestaba, le dijo de donde venia, como era su familia y muchas mas cosas, poco a poco fue teniendo sentimientos para la joven, pero no se atrevía a decir nada por ser un prohibido, ya era demasiado que lo quisiera como amigo, no quería forzar las cosas y hacer que se alejara de él._

_- ¿Hiei-kun! – Exclamó la joven del futuro pasándole una mano frente a sus ojos intentando llamar la atención del apuesto demonio._

_- Hn – respondió sabiendo que la joven entendería lo que él quería decir. _

_- Llevas unos días actuando de una forma muy extraña, pareces más distante de lo normal. ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó preocupada_

_- No – respondió sintiéndose mal por dentro al preocuparla_

_- Bien pero si te pasa algo quiero que me lo digas, ya sabes, ahora ya no estás solo. – dijo cogiéndole de la mano mientras sonreía y lo arrastraba con ella._

_- Deja de preocuparte por ese enano moza, lo más importante ahora es prepararse para la lucha contra Naraku y buscarlo. – gritó Inuyasha._

_- ¡SIENTATE! No digas eso de Hiei, ¿Y cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames moza? _

_- __**"Realmente es una mujer muy interesante" **__– Pensó Hiei mirándola fijamente_

_- Los recolectores de almas de Kikyo… – escuchó susurrar a Inuyasha _

_- Chicos, podemos parar un rato, tengo algo que hacer. – Dijo Kagome soltando la mano de Hiei_

_-¿Que es?- Preguntaron, Sango, Miroku, Shippo e Inuyasha_

_- Tengo de devolverle el resto de su alma a Kikyo y pedirle que se una a nosotros, para vencer a Naraku necesitaremos su ayuda. Hiei, ¿Podrás acompañarme?- preguntó desvaneciéndose en el espeso bosque en la dirección de Kikyo._

_- Hn- murmuró el demonio desapareciendo._

_Al llegar a un pequeño claro vio a las dos sacerdotisas hablar, su mujer le explicaba a la muerta que de esa forma volvería a la vida._

_- __**"Para ser un humana corre bastante" **__– Pensó orgulloso sin saber porqué._

_- Kikyo, he venido a devolverte el resto de tu alma, cuando la tengas de vuelta se te otorgará un nuevo cuerpo pero ya no podrás ver ni sentir los fragmentos, ¿estas dispuesta a eso?_

_- Claro que estoy dispuesta. – dijo emocionada al pensar en tener por fin una oportunidad de estar con Inuyasha._

_Después de esas palabras una luz salió de Kagome dirigiéndose hacia la otra miko y entró en ella levantándola un metro del suelo._

_- Pues bien, ya está hecho si quieres puedes ir al campamento, ¿notas la presencia de Inuyasha verdad? – le dijo con una suave sonrisa._

_- Si – le respondió la sacerdotisa mientras tenía una mano sobre su corazón._

_- ¿Entonces les podrías decir que estoy bien y que me quedaré un rato a entrenar con Hiei? – le preguntó sabiendo que a partir de ahora ya no tendría más problemas con la otra sacerdotisa._

_- Muy bien – dijo marchándose de allí_

_-.-.- (Hiei POV)_

_Inmediatamente después de que esa sacerdotisa se fuera para el campamento empecemos a entrenar, se notaba que ya no tenía esa parte de alma en ella ya que su poder ya estaba desbloqueado del todo era capaz de ponerse al día conmigo._

_Estuvimos así durante casi una hora, esa mujer siempre me sorprendía, un humano normal por mucho entrenamiento que tuviera no podría ser capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo y encima seguir aún mi ritmo, aunque yo o fuera a mi máxima velocidad, la velocidad a la que iba era bastante alta. Al final me harté de todo ese juego y la inmovilicé empujándola contra un árbol y apretando mi cuerpo al suyo. Ya no lo pude resistir más, me fui acercando poco a poco hacia ella, para que tuviera tiempo de apartarse en caso de que ella lo deseara, hasta que finalmente nuestros labios se tocaron suavemente, eran tan suaves, blandos y cálidos como me los imaginaba o incluso podría decir que mejor. Al poco rato nos separamos por la necesidad de aire, mas por ella que por mi._

_- Hiei… - suspiró - ¿Por qué?_

_- Te amo – dije simplemente y baje mi rostro para intentar escapar de un posible rechazo_

_- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó – Mírame Hiei – me dijo suavemente_

_Al levantar mi mirada vi el más hermoso ángel, estaba sonrojada y sus ojos parecían muy brillantes._

_- Si – después de decirlo, se tiro a mis brazos me dio un pequeño beso en los labios._

_- Yo también te amo. – Respondió mirándome con esos brillantes ojos. _

_Después de eso nuestra "relación" fue evolucionando hasta el nivel de aparearnos, hasta que un día me llegó información sobre la __Isla Koorime, ella me dijo de ir pero que intentara hablar con ellas en vez de matarlas, porque si lo que recordaba era cierto su madre no se quería alejar de él y quizás pudiera tener una buena relación con ella y que si pasaba nada lo sabría por la marca de apareamiento y podría acudir en un momento. Después de dos días accedí a ir._

_Cuando estaba a más de la mitad del camino, noté un fuerte dolor en el pecho y una quemazón en la marca de apareamiento, eso solamente podía querer decir que mi pareja estaba muerta. En ese momento caí de rodillas al suelo __y __dos perlas cayeron al suelo, dos perlas de un color negro profundo, y ella era la dueña de ellas, su compañero, su Kagome._

_Fin FB:_

- Hiei….Hiei….Hiei…. ¡HIEI! – escuché una fuerte voz en mi oído.

- Hn, ¿Qué quieres detective? – dije intentando controlarme para no cortarlo por la mitad.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa? ¡Llevo veinte minutos llamándote! – exclamó el detective enfadado

- No es asunto tuyo - Respondí saltando por la ventana

-.-.- (Normal POV)

- ¿Qué le pasa al enano? – preguntó Kuwabara

- No lo sé, en esta época siempre se pone así – respondió el avatar mirando por la ventana en la que su compañero había desaparecido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Keiko preocupada, ya que él rara vez se veía perdido como en estos momentos.

- Cuando lo conocí fue en esta época mas o menos estuvo comportándose así unas dos o tres semanas, al pasar un tiempo y saber un poco mas de el creí que era por su hermana, pero por lo que se ve no es por eso, es por eso que siempre en este mes hace que Koenma lo envíe a casos difíciles constantemente. – Respondió a la pregunta de la chica siendo el que más conocía a Hiei.

- ¡Shuichi! – se escuchó una voz llamándolo de la planta inferior.

- ¿Si madre? – respondió asomado a la puerta

- Tu tía Naomi ha llamado – dijo subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de su hijo – y dice que si puedes quedarte este verano en su casa.

- Claro madre, ¿pero puedo saber la razón? – preguntó ya que hacía mucho que eran ellos los que venían a visitarlos.

- Es tu prima, se ve que desde el año pasado esta deprimida, y como siempre os habéis llevado tan bien quiere ver si la puedes animar. – dijo dejando ver preocupación en su rostro

- Por supuesto, ¿pero crees que a Naomi le importe que lleve a mis amigos?

- Claro que no, ya sabes que su casa es muy grande, y además le vendrá bien vuestra ayuda, ahora mismo la voy a llamar, y por cierto las chicas también pueden ir, a ver si entre todos la podéis animar. – dijo algo mas contenta y tranquila,

- Bien – dijo cerrando la puerta y mirando a sus amigos – creo que ya no tenemos que decidir a donde ir.

- Kurama, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que le puede pasar a tu prima? – Preguntó Keiko

- Seguramente será una tontería, todas las chicas sois así os deprimís por una tontería – segundos después de decir eso, Yusuke tenía una marca roja en la cara cortesía de Keiko

- No es una tontería, ella siempre ha sido una chica muy alegre, y además siempre que estaba triste hacia ver que estaba feliz para que los de su alrededor no sufrieran, por eso me preocupa. – Dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por su largo cabello.

- ¿Y si lleva un año así como es que no lo sabías? – preguntó Kuwabara

- Por una vez le doy la razón a Kuwa-baka – dijo el joven detective causando que un ¡Hey! Se escuchara de fondo

- No la veo desde que cumplió los quince años. – dijo sintiéndose peor aún por el hecho de no verla en tanto tiempo

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Keiko interesada

- Comenzó a enfermarse y faltar a menudo a la escuela, y cuando llamábamos a su casa su madre decía que estaba en casa de unos amigos que vivían en el aire libre para que sanara más rápido, nada más estaba en casa cuando tenía un simple resfriado y cuando mi tía venía a visitarnos ella nunca aparecía por esa razón.

- Pobrecita, entonces decidido iremos a casa de tu tía. – dijo Keiko sintiendo lastima por la prima de su amigo.

- Si no queda otro remedio – dijo Yusuke con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza

- La animaremos, ya verás. – Respondió Kuwabara


	3. ¿Aiko?

Cap 3.

Kagome se despertó a las ocho de la mañana, miró que todo estuviese en orden y bajó a la cocina.

- Hola hija, ¿Qué tal, has podido dormir? – le preguntó si madre al ver su cara pálida.

- Más o menos – contestó la joven secamente

- Dentro de como mucho una hora tu primo vendrá a pasar el verano con sus amigos, se quedarán en la otra casa, y tu estarás con ellos, ¿vale? – dijo esperanzada de que así el estado de su hija mejorara.

- Si – respondió esta

- ¿Puedes ir a despertar a tu hermano? – después de su madre decir eso sin contestar subió arriba para hacer lo que le pidieron

- ¡Souta! – dijo desde la puerta de la habitación de su hermano escuchó pasos hacia la puerta y vio como su hermano se asomaba – Mamá dice que te vayas despertando, Shuichi y sus amigos llegarán dentro de poco.

- Vale, gracias sis. - Dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Después de una ducha se sentía mucho mejor, preparó todo lo que necesitaba y se lo llevó a la otra casa, esa casa estaba detrás de la casa principal pero un poco mas profunda en el bosque, era muy parecida, solo que solamente tenia un piso, en esa casa podían residir hasta nueve personas, era bastante espaciosa, la hizo su padre para vivir allí y estar cerca de su padre, pero murió poco después de acabarla, y se podía llegar con coche cosa que su ahora tío ya hizo para traer el equipaje del grupo.

Según su madre vendría su primo Shuichi y siete personas más. Y se quedarían todo el verano, solo esperaba que en ese lapso de tiempo no atacara ningún demonio ya que como mínimo tenia dos luchas mensuales.

Se dispuso a ordenar y acabar de limpiar lo que faltaba, cuanta más faena mejor, ya que así no pensaría en el pasado. Su madre lo había hecho casi todo, solo faltaba su habitación y la cocina.

- Kurama, ¿crees que le guste este pastel que he hecho a tu prima? – Le preguntó Keiko

- No se porque te preocupas por cosas como esas…

- Seguramente, ¿de qué es? – dijo interrumpiendo a Yusuke antes de que Keiko se enfadara

- De nata y fresas – respondió la joven

- Entonces le encantará, no te preocupes – dijo recordando que este era el pastel favorito de su prima

- Que bien, espero que esto la anime aún que sea un poco – añadió Keiko sonriendo aún más sabiendo que podía ser de utilidad esta vez.

- Oye, ¿dónde está el enano? – preguto Kuwabara después de mirar a los alrededores y no verlo ni sentirlo.

- Ha ido a buscar a Shizuru, Yukina y Genkai ¿verdad Kurama? – preguntó Yusuke.

- Si, ayer por la tarde hablé con el y dijo que probablemente llegarían a las diez- dijo parándose frente a unas escaleras muy largas, mas largas incluso que las de Genkai – Aquí es, solo tenemos que subir las escaleras.

- ¡¿COMO DICES?! ¡PERO SI TIENE MAS ESCALERAS QUE EL TEMPLO DE GENKAI! – dijeron Kuwabara y Yusuke a la vez.

- Vamos chicos – dijo la joven ya subiendo escaleras con Kurama

Un rato después

- Por fin – dijo Yusuke aliviado, el único que parecía no estar cansado era Kurama

- Venga, es aquí – dijo este señalando la casa

Se dirigió hacia la casa y tocó el timbre al poco rato escucharon unos pasos y se abrió la puerta.

- Hola Shuichi, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿estos son tus amigos? – dijo Naomi, la tía de Kurama

- Bien tía, si, pero faltan tres más que llegarán un poco mas tarde. Espera que te los presento: este chico tan alto es Kuwabara, el otro chico es Yusuke y la chica se llama Keiko

-Encantados – dijeron al unísono

- Encantada de conoceros, me llamo Naomi Higurashi – se presentó – por favor entrad, os he hecho tortitas, dijo guiándolos hacia la cocina y sirviéndoles el desayuno.

- Tía, ¿donde están Kagome y Souta?

- Kagome está preparando la casa que construyó Shouma y Souta…

En ese mismo instante se escuchó mucho ruido proveniente del piso de arriba, parecía alguien llorando, alguien corriendo por las escaleras, a medida que a persona se acercaba se escuchaba más fuerte.

- ¡Mamá ayuda!

- ¡Estoy en la cocina! – a los dos segundos un Souta muy alterado abrió la puerta con un hermoso bebé llorando en brazos, pelo y ojos negros.

- Souta solo quiere que la cambies –dijo soltando una pequeña risa hacia su hijo menor sabiendo bien que no disfrutaba en absoluto de ello – Tranquilo, déjamelo a mi – dijo cogiéndola y llevándola al baño.

- Ah hola Shuichi, no me había dado cuenta que ya estabas aquí, ¿estos son tus amigos? – dijo después de darle el bebé a su madre

- Si, este es Kuwabara, este Yusuke y ella es Keiko

- encantados – dijeron a coro

- Hola me llamo Souta Higurashi

- Oye Souta, ¿Quién es ese bebé? – preguntó Kurama

- Se llama Aiko Higurashi, es la hija de Kagome – dijo tranquilamente

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamó – ¡¿Y el padre?! – dijo mientras en sus ojos se veían motas de oro indicando que estaba furioso

- Por desgracia Kagome se vio obligada a separarse de él, ni siquiera sabe que tiene una hija. – dijo con voz triste

- Pobres… - dijo Keiko entendiendo el porqué de la depresión de la joven.

- Ya está, ya la puedes coger – dijo Naomi entregándosela a Souta – Podrías enseñarles el camino y ya de paso dejar a Aiko con Kagome

- Bien, seguidme - Los guio hasta la casa - ¡Kagome!

- ¡Estoy en la sala Souta! – Gritó – Ah hola – dijo al ver a su primo y tres personas más detrás de Souta y Aiko.

Se fueron presentando y Keiko le dio el pastel para ponerlo en la nevera, estaban hablando cuando Aiko empezó a hacer pucheros.

- ¿Que te pasa pequeña? – Dijo dulcemente – ¿Estas celosita? – dijo haciéndole cosquillas haciendo que la pequeña riera.

Solo con Aiko se comportaba de esa forma, con el resto de personas se comportaba de una forma bastante fría y distante aún que con su familia intentara ser como antes.

Aiko se quedó mirando fijamente a Kurama con una cara muy linda, haciendo que a todos los presentes se les cayera la baba con la pequeña.

- Este es tu tío Shuichi – dijo acercándola al susodicho – Parece que quiere que la cojas en brazos – le informó poniéndola en sus brazos y enseñándole como cargarla, nada más estar en sus brazos la pequeña cogió un mechón de pelo de Kurama y le dio suaves tirones – Parece que le gustas – dijo con una suave risa aún que todavía sonaba con un deje de tristeza

- ¿Puedo cargarla? – Preguntó Keiko ilusionada

- Claro que puedes – le respondió la joven sabiendo que podía confiar en ellos

Kurama puso a la pequeña en los brazos de Keiko cuidadosamente y vio como a esta se le iluminó de golpe cara.

- Es preciosa, que risa más dulce tiene – a esto Aiko le puso una manita regordeta en la cara y ante esto Keiko casi se desmaya – es sumamente hermosa – dijo con corazones y estrellas flotando a su alrededor – Mira – Dijo pasándosela a Yusuke.

- Va a ser muy fuerte – dijo después de que le agarrara el dedo pulgar con su diminuta mano haciendo fuerza y riendo alegremente – No la asustes Kuwabara – Dijo al pasársela

- No digas tonterías Urameshi – Al bajar la mirada vio que la niña lo miraba con curiosidad, la verdad que con esa cara que ponía la niña se veía muy linda cando de golpe la pequeña se lanzó al ataque dándole patadas con sus pequeñas piernas y puñetazos con sus bracitos – ¡WAAA! – Exclamó mientras que la pequeña se reía, parecía como si disfrutara viéndolo sufrir, ante esto todos rieron incluso Kagome.

- Cada vez me gusta más esta pequeña – Dijo Yusuke cargándola de nuevo y haciéndole mimos – Muy bien, así se hace – la felicitaba y más risas se escucharon. A los pocos segundos Aiko comenzó a inquietarse y llorar haciendo que todos los de la sala excepto Kagome se preocuparan por la pequeña.

- Tranquilos, solamente tiene hambre – Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación – Ahora vuelvo.

Poco después de que Kagome fuera a la habitación para amamantar a Aiko el timbre sonó y Kurama fue a abrir encontrándose con el resto del grupo.

- Bienvenidos, habéis tardado bastante en llegar.

- No nos dijiste que viviera en un templo y que encima tuviera más escaleras que el templo de Genkai. – Dijo Shizuru dando otra calada a su cigarro

- Si lo hubiese llegado a decir Yusuke abría encontrado alguna forma de no venir. – comentó riéndose ligeramente.

- Eso es verdad, ese inútil sería capaz. – comentó Genkai

- ¿Por cierto habéis conocido ya a mi tía y primo?

- Si, tu tía es una mujer muy amable y dulce y tu primo tiene mucha energía. – Dijo Yukina

- Bueno pasad, mi prima está dentro con su hija, no tardará mucho.


	4. Agradable sensación

Cap 4.

No se por qué acepté ir a la casa de la prima del zorro, lo menos que necesitaba estar ahora era con una familia y encima humana, odiaba ver como eran felices teniendo lo que yo ya no podría tener nunca más, con esto no quería decir que no sintiera a Yukina como parte de la familia, solamente que no soportaba ver como podríamos haber sido mi pequeña y yo juntos.

Cada vez nos acercábamos más hacia donde el olor del grupo se dirigía, ya pronto llegaríamos, al ver hacia donde se dirigía el aroma me quede de piedra, ¿Por qué de todos los lugares posibles la prima del zorro vivía en un santuario sintoísta?, eso haría más dura su estancia allí. Subimos las escaleras del templo, eran mas largas que las del templo de Genkai, la hermana del idiota no tardó mucho en quejarse al observar este detalle. Al llegar a la cima nos dirigimos a la puerta de la casa principal y Yukina tocó el timbre y un chico alto y una mujer salieron a recibirnos.

- Oh, vosotros debéis ser los amigos de Shuichi ¿verdad? – dijo un joven

- Si, esta es la maestra de artes marciales Genkai, ella es Shizuru, la hermana mayor de Kazuma, este es mi hermano Hiei y yo me llamo Yukina, encantados de conoceros.

- Yo me llamo Naomi Higurashi, y este es mi hijo menor Souta. – Presentó – Souta, deberías enseñarles el camino, seguramente quieren estar con sus amigos.

- Muy bien, vamos – Dijo Souta poniéndose en marcha – Señora Genkai, ¿Podría ser mi maestra en este verano?

- ¿Para qué quieres aprender a luchar joven? – preguntó Genkai

- Para proteger a mi hermana y a su hija, ella siempre ha sido una persona muy fuerte y carismática, pero desde hace un año parece no tener vida nada más que cuando está con su hija, y muchas veces se comporta muy fríamente aunque intente ser amable a toda costa.

- Esa es una razón muy noble, se ve que quieres mucho a tu hermana.- comentó Shizuru

- Si, además ella siempre me ha estado protegiendo aunque eso pusiera en peligro su vida, y por eso, quiero agradecerle protegiéndola igual que hizo ella.

El grupo siguió hablando y caminando hacia la casa, bueno todos hablaban excepto Hiei, él en cambio estaba muy ocupado pensando en descubrir porque el olor de ese humano le era conocido, se parecía a alguno que el conocía y que no era por parte del zorro, además la cara le sonaba pero no sabia de que.

Al llegar a la puerta de casa Souta les indicó que llamaran al timbre ya que él tenía que ir a ayudar a su madre. Yukina llamó al timbre y escucharon como alguien se acercaba para abrirles la puerta, según el aura y el aroma Hiei adivinó que se trataba del zorro.

- Bienvenidos, habéis tardado bastante en llegar.

- No nos dijiste que viviera en un templo y que encima tuviera más escaleras que el templo de Genkai. – Dijo dando otra calada a su cigarro

- Si lo hubiese llegado a decir Yusuke abría encontrado alguna forma de no venir.

- Eso es verdad, ese inútil seria capaz.- dijo Genkai

- ¿Por cierto habéis conocido ya a mi tía y primo?

- Si, tu tía es una mujer muy amable y dulce y tu primo tiene mucha energía. – dijo Yukina

- Bueno pasad, mi prima está dentro con su hija, no tardará mucho.

Al entrar Hiei sintió una sensación muy familiar y cálida en su pecho, el aroma esparcido por toda esa casa parecía tener un efecto tranquilizante en el.

- No dijiste que tu prima tuviese una hija. – comentó Genkai

- Se acaba de enterar, es una niña muy simpática y fuerte. Hiei creo que te caerá bien, nada más hace que atacar a Kuwabara, parece que se divierte torturándolo jajaja. – dijo Yusuke

- ¿Cómo es la niña?- preguntó Yukina emocionada al pensar en que vería a un bebé.

- Es preciosa, tiene el pelito negro y suave, ojos negros y con una risa muy linda, es muy lista y parece ser bastante fuerte, siempre quiere acaparar la atención de su madre, si ella no le hace caso comienza a sollozar y es muy cariñosa, bueno menos con Kuwabara. – dijo Keiko

- No es cierto, a ella le cae bien, solo que se divierte a su costa "**Como alguien que yo me sé"** – Añadió Kurama mentalmente mirando a cierto híbrido disimuladamente.

- **"Yo no tengo nada en común con ningún humano, zorro"** - Respondió

- ¿Y el padre? Sabemos que la madre es la prima de Kurama, pero ¿Quién es el padre? – Preguntó Shizuru.

- Ese es el problema. – le dijo Kuwabara a su hermana

- ¿Problema? ¿Acaso le ha pasado algo? – preguntó Yukina preocupada

- Bueno la verdad es que según Souta se vieron obligados a separarse y él ni siquiera sabe que tiene una hija, es por eso que está deprimida. – comentó Keiko

- Pobre… - dijo la doncella de hielo

Todos los que tenían poder demoniaco escucharon como alguien se acercaba poco a poco y también se escuchaba una risita infantil, cada vez estaban mas cerca.

Ya pronto el resto del grupo conocería la prima de Kurama.


	5. ¿Se confirman los temores?

Cap 5.

Escuchó que los compañeros de su primo a llegaron.

A estas alturas empezaba a arrepentirse de haber estado de acuerdo con la idea de su madre, no podía soportar estar en contacto con tantos seres sobrenaturales, le recordaba a su época en el pasado, su primo era un avatar kitsune, y se parecía mucho a su hijo Shippo, el hombre tan grande tenia un alto poder espiritual como Miroku, el chico con el pelo gelificado se parecía a Inuyasha tanto en carácter como en el echo de ser un hanyou y la chica se parecía mucho a sango y en algunos toques a ella al principio de su aventura.

Tenía miedo, ¿Y si también había alguien como Kaede?, o peor aún, alguien como Hiei, no aguantaría ni dos segundos en la misma habitación.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos e hizo eructar a Aiko, y pensó que pasara lo que pasara aguantaría gracias a su hija, ella le daría la suficiente fuerza como para aguantar, por doloroso que fuese.

Poco a poco y con temor se fue acercando hacia la sala, cuanto más se acercaba más notaba una presencia muy familiar, eso la hizo asustarse y pararse en seco, tenia que recordar lo que le enseñó Hiei mientras la entrenaba mentalmente:

_FB:_

_- Mujer, no tienes que sentir compasión, a la mínima que vean duda en tus ojos estarás muerta. – dijo Hiei poniéndole su espada en la garganta y sonriendo mentalmente al saber que odiaba que no la llamaran por su nombre._

_- ¡Pero yo no te puedo ver como un enemigo! – dijo sonrojándose y haciendo sonreír suavemente a Hiei – Estúpido demonio – dijo al ver su diversión haciendo que Hiei suspirara. _

_- Tienes que entender que Naraku podría utilizar a clones de tus aliados, o incluso a tus aliados – dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco a sus labios – además, no me lo perdonaría si algo te pasara – finalizó besándola de una manera muy pasional y al acabar quedaron abrazados en el suelo y Kagome dormida con la cabeza hundida en el pecho de Hiei._

_- ¡Ese demonio es aún más rápido que Koga! – dijo el monje sorprendido._

_- ¡Kagome cuidado! – exclamó la exterminadora al ver como la iban a atacar._

_- ¡Kagome! – exclamaron el resto de sus compañeros._

_Kagome esquivó a duras penas el ataque, ese demonio era mucho más veloz que ella, si hacían una lucha basada en la velocidad ella no ganaría. Vio como se dirigía un ataque hacia ella cuando ya estaba a punto de recibirlo, un borrón negro se paró frente a ella y con un hábil movimiento de espada desmembró a la rápida criatura demostrando, una vez más, que él un youkai mucho más rápido que el anterior._

_- Gra…_

_- ¿¡No os dije que no os movierais!? –Exclamó – No sabes lo preocupado que estaba cuando sentí que estabas en peligro – dijo susurrando para que solo ella lo escuchara – _

_- Pero has llegado a tiempo, gracias Hiei_

_- Tranquila, siempre te protegeré, no dejare que te pase nada – dijo un poco más tranquilo mirando fijamente su rostro._

_- Ese demonio que mataste dijo algo de la __Isla Koorime, ¿Tú no eras de allí? – le preguntó a su compañero_

_- Si - respondió_

_- Pues dijo que está a una semana de aquí. – dijo el joven zorro_

_- Deberías ir, puedes intentar halar con ellos, no todas las Koorime tienen que ser iguales, porque si lo que recuerdas es cierto, tu madre no tenía la intención de alejarse de ti, ¿No crees?- le comentó._

_- Hn, no te dejaré con este chucho._

_- No te preocupes, es solo una semana. – dijo con una suave sonrisa al saber cuánto se preocupaba por ella_

_- No. – dijo firmemente_

_-~-~- (Dos días más tarde)_

_- Venga Hiei, si algo me pasara gracias a la marca de apareamiento lo sabrías de inmediato._

_- Vale, pero más te vale que no mueras en mi ausencia._

_- Jajaja vale, no moriré – Dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa_

_-~-~- (Tres días después)_

_- "__**No debí decirle a Hiei que fuera a buscar la isla, es lo que Naraku estaba esperando, deshacerse de uno de los más fuertes del grupo." **__– Pensó la poderosa sacerdotisa esquivando a duras penas los ataques de Hakudoshi y Naraku – __**"Si esto sigue así no duraremos mucho más"**_

_- kukukuku ¿Esto es todo mi querida sacerdotisa? – dijo Naraku _

_- ¡Cállate! – Gritó esta lanzando una ataque que purificó a todas las encarnaciones de Naraku, en el campo de batalla solo estaban Naraku y sus aliados, fue caminando hacia ellos y les dio un suave abrazo a cada uno y al llegar a Shippo– Sabes que siempre te querré pase lo que pase serás mi hijo – dijo antes de poner una barrera alrededor del grupo y dirigir el último ataque, que fue un deseo de la recién recuperada esfera, derrotando así a Naraku._

_Des de fuera lo único que se vio es como Naraku murió purificado y como Kagome desapareció en una luz rosada, pensando así que sacrificó su vida por ellos._

"_**Lo siento Hiei, no pude mantener mi promesa de mantenerme con vida" **__– Pensó Kagome mientras desaparecía_

_- Hija, abre los ojos._

_- Midoriko, ya he completado mi tarea – dijo mirando la joya que parecía tan inocente en sus manos y observó como se fue fusionando con su cuerpo._

_- Lo he visto todo, has sido muy valiente sacrificando tu vida por la de tus amigos, por eso y por la vida que está creciendo dentro de ti, el castigo por haber pedido un deseo egoísta no será tu muerte, será regresar a tu época, ya que no es justo matar a nuestra "salvadora". _

_Después de eso se encontró fuera del pozo, en su época, lo único en lo que podía pensar era – "__**Estoy embarazada….Es de Hiei" **__– Llorando amargamente al saber que él no podría llegar a conocer a su descendencia._

_Fue así como pasó un mes, parecía no tener vida, estaba barriendo las afueras del templo cuando un demonio se le acercó queriendo comérsela, al principio se sorprendió pero se las arregló para sacarle la información necesaria, ahora sabía sobre la separación de los mundos cien años después de su desaparición, pero que nada mas los criminales y los que trabajaban para el Reikai podían pasar._

_Fueron pasando los meses y estaba cada vez más deprimida, solo se cuidaba por la salud de su hija, poco después su hija nació y le puso el nombre de Aiko, ya que ella era su niña de amor, se parecía mucho a su padre, pelito negro en el tono de Hiei, suaves rizos como las puntas del cabello de ella pero lo mejor, los ojos de un profundo rojo, la característica que más amaba de Hiei, y así fue como decidió volver a sonreír, quizás no tendría a su compañero con ella, pero tenia a su hija, la hija de los dos._

_Le puso un hechizo de ocultación por lo que sus ojos serían de color negro y tendría aura y energía humana, a la vez escondió su miko-ki, para que ningún demonio descubriera su poder y que sabia sobre el mundo sobrenatural ahora ella era como un ser humano normal corriente con la excepción de que podía ver las auras y proteger su mente de intrusos, pero con el ocultamiento no podía purificar._

_Fin FB_

Con la risita de Aiko alió de su ensoñación, no debía perder el tiempo con recuerdos, por más preciados que fueran, se recordó que debía de seguir hacia la sala y dar la bienvenida a sus visitantes, volvería a vivir la vida como antes del incidente solo por su hija. Siguió caminando y se paró frente a la puerta y poco a poco y con temor mientras daba respiraciones para tranquilizarse abrió la puerta, a quien vio al principio fue una anciana, parecía muy poderosa y le recordaba a Kaede, después una joven que tenia una aura muy similar a la de Kazuma, por lo que debía ser su hermana, después una joven que parecía ser muy amable, sintió un poco de temor al ver que era una Koorime y que tenía los ojos del mismo color que Hiei y su hija, y rápidamente pasó a ver al último integrante de la banda que acababa de llegar, lo vio de espaldas vestido de negro y con el pelo que desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad, y vio como poco a poco fue girándose, al ver su rostro se quedó sin habla, frente a ella estaba un muy sorprendido Hiei, su Hiei.


	6. ¿Misión?

Cap 6.

La humana por fin apareció, durante unos segundos, casi un minuto pareció asustada, poco a poco me fui girando para saber que era lo que había causado que se asustara, no es como si le interesara, pero tenia curiosidad ya que no podía ver su mente con claridad. Al girarme completamente me sorprendí, frente a mí estaba la mujer que me había atormentado en sueños durante siglos, la mujer por la cual fui más frio que nunca después de su desaparición, presté más atención y vi que llevaba una niña en brazos, seguramente la niña de la que habían estado hablando anteriormente, yo podía decir fácilmente que era mi hija, si no fuera por el jagan y por mis intensos entrenamientos no podría estar seguro de que la niña fuera mia ya que se sentía como si fuera humana, pero claramente era a causa de un hechizo que probablemente mi mujer se vio obligada a poner para que no tuviese problemas ni con los demonios ni con los del mundo espiritual.

Después de unos segundos, que me le parecieron horas, con una velocidad mayor de la que utilicé en toda mi vida, fui hacia mi mujer, escuché los pensamientos alarmados del idiota de Kuwa-baka, como el detective lo llamaba, pensaba que quería dañar a mi sacerdotisa y a mi hija, los otros en cambio, estaban preocupados y confundidos de lo que pasaba. Sin darle importancia abracé a mí recién adquirida familia, viendo de cerca a mi hermosa mujer, más hermosa aún de lo que recordaba, y secándole suavemente las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas miré hacia abajo, donde mi princesa reía, tenía una sonrisa angelical, sin duda alguna, se parecía a mi mujer.

-~-~- (Kurama POV)

Me sorprendí al ver como mi prima y Hiei se miraba, parecía que estuvieran muy sorprendidos, que se conocieran y no esperaran rencontrarse. Pero me sorprendió aún más ver como se dirigía hacia ella a una velocidad aún superior de la que creía que era su velocidad limite y que de golpe la abrazó, en ese mismo instante todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta, nadie se esperaba ver a Hiei abrazando a un ningen, y mucho menos con una expresión tan serena y con esa mirada de amor que le dirigía a Kagome y Aiko

-~-~- (Hiei POV)

No me lo podía creer, en mis brazos tenía a mi mujer y a mi hija, en ese mismo instante no me importaba que mis compañeros estuviesen presentes ni ninguna de las estupideces que estaban pensando, en ese momento solamente podía pensar en lo feliz que estaba, y que ahora, ya me sentía completo.

-~-~- (Normal POV)

- ¡Se acerca el fin del mundo, Hiei abrazando a una humana por iniciativa propia! – exclamó el detective

- Cállate detective – dijo con su tono habitual y sin apartar el brazo de la cintura de Kagome.

- Lo que quiere decir es: ¿Os conocíais? – preguntó Kurama curioso e irritado, ya que él era muy sobreprotector con su prima y ya casi no podía más, el que tuviese una hija quería decir que un hombre había tocado "indebidamente" a su pequeña prima, sabia que ya no era una niña, pero no lo podía evitar, era con el único ser humano con el que estaba a gusto cuando era "pequeño" y ver como un hombre la abrazaba y la miraba de esa forma, aún que ese hombre fuese Hiei, hacia que la quisiera proteger.

- Hn, ¿Cómo no iba a conocer a mi mujer y a mi hija? – dijo como si nada dejando, una vez más, sin palabras a todos los presentes, aún que a la vez a Kurama le daban unas ganas inmensas de matar a cierto demonio, Hiei, uno de sus mejores amigos, él tocó a su prima, al ángel que lo salvó de este horrible mundo humano, era la razón por la cual su prima estuvo un año entero deprimida, eso quería decir que dejó a su prima para vivir en el Makai bajo las ordenes de Mukuro solamente por sus anisas de poder, pero según Souta se vieron obligados a separarse, quizás debía darle el beneficio de la duda.

Todos en la sala estaban asombrados ante la declaración de Hiei, y todos comentaban lo increíble que parecía sin importarles que sobre los que hablaban estaban también en la misma habitación que ellos escuchando todos los comentarios que decían.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos sentemos – dijo Kagome nerviosa al ver la cara de su primo, para los ojos de cualquiera parecería como si estuviese tranquilo, pero ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, además ella sabia lo sobreprotector que era y lo furioso que estaba ya por que un hombre la hubiese tocado, y lo peor es que ese hombre parecía ser uno de sus amigos. Ahora que lo recordaba, era por eso que cuando Hiei le dijo su nombre en las aguas termales le sonaba, era el nombre del que Shuichi dijo que era su mejor amigo, definitivamente estaba metida en un gran lio.

Una vez sentados, los detectives espirituales explicaron cada uno su historia, después Kagome empezó a explicar toda la historia desde como cruzó el pozo a como conoció a Hiei y como se tuvieron que separar, solamente le restaba aquellos detalles irrelevantes y que pudiesen enfurecer aún más a su primo, después de eso todo el mundo se la quedó mirando de una forma muy extraña, pero de pronto sintió uno de los sutras que puso en el bosque, que avisaban de la presencia de demonios con malas intenciones aún que escondiesen su existencia.

- _"Salvada por el demonio"_ – pensó aliviada, al saber que todos ellos ya sabían la existencia de los demonios no se preocupó en lo más mínimo y menos, sabiendo que ellos ahora conocían su historia. – Keiko, ¿Puedes tenerla por un rato? – Preguntó refiriéndose a Aiko.

- Claro – No le dio tiempo a decir más cuando vio como Kagome salió corriendo a una velocidad muy alta hacia el patio, en ese mismo instante el comunicador de Yusuke comenzó a sonar.

- ¡Botan estamos de vacaciones!, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Es muy importante Yusuke, hemos detenido a un demonio que estaba en el mundo humano…

- ¿Si lo habéis detenido cual es el problema? – Preguntó cortando a Botan

- El problema es que tenía un cómplice y se ha escapado, le hemos hecho hablar y nos ha dicho que seguramente esté en un sitio muy cerca de donde te encuentras dispuesto a finalizar su misión

- ¿Qué misión? – preguntó Kurama muy intrigado

- Por lo que parece quieren matar a una miko de santuario y a su hija – no pudo decir más porque todos salieron en busca de Kagome sabiendo que en las proximidades solo estaba este santuario, llegaron justo a tiempo para ver aparecer a un demonio frente a Kagome, el demonio era bastante apuesto, se parecía Hakudoshi pero adolescente, al ver como este miraba a Kagome Hiei y Kurama se pusieron furiosos, pero todo empeoró cuando este habló:

Parece que antes de matarte podré pasar un buen rato, para ser un asqueroso humano no estás mal. – dijo el demonio

Kagome al ver que eso podía convertirse en un sangriento campo de batalla si eso seguía así quitó el hechizo que mantenía su poder sellado, después puso una barrera para que los otros no se metieran en su lucha.

- Bien, parece que eres fuerte, quizás me servirás – dijo el demonio acercándose rápidamente y cogiéndole un mechón de pelo para luego olerlo, pero Kagome no se inmutó, siguió con la mascara "estilo Sesshomaru" – nuestro hijo será muy poderoso, después de que lo tengas te mataré, pero no te preocupes, te lo pasarás genial – Dijo con un tono lujurioso haciendo que tanto Kurama, ya en forma de Youko, y Hiei, dejando ver ya su jagan y dragón e intentando mantener el control, se enfurecieran más.

- Será mejor que te apartes y dejes de decir estupideces si no quieres morir de una forma lenta y dolorosa – dijo con una voz helada, sin pizca de sentimientos, el demonio se apartó un poco pero la seguía mirando de arriba abajo y poco a poco fue sacando la espada, todos vieron sorprendidos (menos Hiei) como sacó de su pulsera una espada que parecía ser muy poderosa, pero lo que sorprendió más a todos fue la forma de luchar, la forma más elegante que habían visto de manejar la espada, la rapidez y precisión de sus movimientos, aun siendo un youkai de clase S (Quizás era mas débil que cualquiera de ellos pero aun así era de clase S), Kagome lo derrotó rápidamente. Una vez dejó caer la barrera Hiei corrió hacia ella.

- ¡¿Es que solamente sabes hacer estupideces como poner tu vida en peligro?! – Exclamó sin importarle que sus compañeros lo vieran así de alterado y perdiendo el control de sus emociones.

- Tranquilo, tampoco era tan fuerte y no quería que destrozarais el bosque. – dijo quitándole importancia al asunto.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo cuando un demonio intenta poseer a mi mujer y encima lo dice frente a mí?!

Kagome al ver que no se tranquilizaba con sus palabras lo abrazó fuertemente, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Hiei, recogiendo el aroma que se perdió durante tanto tiempo, al ver como poco a poco se relajaba sonrió, pero todavía estaba un poco tenso por lo que se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso el cual respondió de forma hambrienta olvidándose de todos los espectadores que tenían, pero si Hiei decía la verdad, no le importaba mientras que su mujer y su recién descubierta hija, su familia, se quedaran con él.


	7. Ojos rojos

Cap. 7

Hacia ya una hora desde el ataque del demonio, Hiei estaba sentado a mi lado en el sofá y en ningún momento apartaba su brazo de mi cintura, y mi primo estaba a mi otro lado sentado, mientras Keiko acunaba a Aiko que había caído en un profundo sueño poco después de rencontrarme con Hiei, más o menos al contar nuestras historias. No podía soportar durante más tiempo ese silencio tan incomodo, así que me armé de valor y hablé:

- ¿Cómo supisteis que había un demonio si mis sutras escondían su presencia?

- Botan nos lo dijo – comentó Yusuke

- Nos dijo que los del reikai capturaron un demonio, pero que su compañero escapó y tenia previsto terminar su misión, sabían que estaban cerca de nuestra posición, pero por lo que se ve tus sutras tienen tanta fuerza que volvieron loco el radar del reikai ya que normalmente se sabe la ubicación exacta, pero como dijo que la misión era matar a una sacerdotisa y a su hija supimos de inmediato que eras tu ya que estamos en un templo no hay más en los alrededores. – respondió mi primo

- Entiendo…- dije simplemente

- ¿Como que entiendes? – Preguntó Hiei aun irritado por el suceso anterior

- Bueno… - Dudaba entre decir la verdad o no, ya que se podían llegar a enfadar más de lo que a estaban, y no quería tentar su suerte, pero al ver la mirada que le dirigía Hiei decidí que lo mejor seria decir la verdad – Me atacan varias veces al mes, al principio era diariamente, pero, me cansé y escondí mis poderes y los poderes y características demoniacas de Aiko para que, como mínimo, los demonios de menor rango no nos atacasen, después de eso los ataques se redujeron a tres o cuatro por semana, más tarde, al ver que no podían contra mi acabaron viniendo dos veces al mes, normalmente eran los dos días en que más débil me encontraba.

- ¿Quiere decir que Aiko no es así? – preguntó Keiko

- No, la verdad es que cambia un poco, lo más importante son los ojos, en su verdadera forma los tiene de un color hermoso. – dije mirando de reojo a Hiei

- ¿Podemos verla? – preguntó al ver que durante la mi explicación la pequeña se había despertado.

- Claro, será mejor que me la des, para ser tan pequeña tiene bastante poder y al ser humana te podría dañar sin querer, incluso a mi a veces su poder me hace un poco de daño ya que yo no se como controlar sus poderes hasta que sepa hacerlo por ella misma. – dije

Normal POV

- Hn – Dijo Hiei cogiendo a su hija y poniéndola frente a su mujer, era normal que una humana, por muy poderosa sacerdotisa que fuese, no aguantara el poder demoniaco de su hija, la mezcla de sangre debía de ser increíble, un demonio de clase S y la sacerdotisa más poderosa de todos los tiempos.

Del cuerpo de Kagome salía una intensa luz blanca, que, a diferencia de la luz rosa no purificaba, solamente sellaba poderes o hacia ilusiones para esconder las características demoniacas, poco a poco todos vieron como ese pequeño ángel, se convertía en alguien diferente, el pelo seguía siendo negro, pero ahora tenia el tono de su madre, ahora ya tenia dientes, eran más afilados que los de los humanos aunque a simple vista parecieran normales, sus uñas ya no parecían tan débiles, además le crecieron un poco, sin llegar a ser garras, , el pelo le creció un poco quedando hasta un poco más de los hombros, su piel se hizo un tomo más pálida, pero sin llegar a parecer enferma, pero al abrir, se quedaron sorprendidos, esa niña tenia los mismos ojos que Hiei, pero a diferencia de su mirada la de Aiko era muy alegre, inocente, mirada que, su padre a esa temprana edad ya había perdido.

Asombrados vieron el poder de Aiko, era muy sorprendente ya que era totalmente un demonio, parecía no tener sangre humana, eso era debido a que Kagome era tan poderosa que solamente le transfirió algunos de sus poderes, como el de sellar grandes energías, curar, hacer ilusiones y purificar, tan solo a los demonios con malas intenciones, y ella, como su padre, era una prohibida, hielo y fuego, además de poder hacer servir poderes sagrados.

- Que guapa – Dijo Yukina junto con un suspiro

- Si – estuvieron deacuerdo Shizuru y Keiko

- Esta niña tiene un gran poder, debemos ir con cuidado, debe aprender a controlarlo o podríamos tener un problema muy serio. – Comentó Genkai realmente preocupada por el futuro de la pequeña

Kuwabara se acercó a la niña para verla mejor, pensando que, vista así de cerca era como una versión buena de Hiei, pero cuando la niña empezó de nuevo a pegarle cambió de opinión pensando que era como su padre, se podía decir que era Hiei en chica.

- jaja así se hace – felicitó Hiei dejando a todos menos Kagome y Yukina con la boca abierta ya que nunca lo escucharon reír de una forma que no fuese malvada o burlándose haciendo que Kagome diera una de las mas hermosas sonrisas y la risa más sincera que había dado en bastante tiempo haciendo que Kurama se tranquilizara cada vez más al ver que su prima estaba bien con Hiei, y que Hiei parecía estar más feliz y con más vida al lado de su prima.

-~-~- (En la puerta de la casa)

- Hijo, no hace falta que lleves toda la comida tu solo, yo puedo llevar algo. – Dijo Naomi mirando a Souta con preocupación

- No te preocupes por eso mamá, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, además tú has hecho toda la comida para todos, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. – contestó el joven mientras su madre abría la puerta y le guiaba hasta la cocina.

Se disponían a ir a avisar cuando escucharon el sonido más esperado en esa casa durante el último año, la risa de Kagome, y esa risa parecía ser sincera, sorprendidos abrieron la puerta de la cocina que daba a la sala de estar y allí, en frente de sus ojo vieron cómo, realmente Kagome estaba riendo mirando hacia la dirección del último de los hombres que había entrado en casa quien tenía en sus brazos a una Aiko muy contenta.


	8. Zorro plateado

Cap. 8

Se disponían a ir a avisar cuando escucharon el sonido más esperado en esa casa durante el último año, la risa de Kagome, y esa risa parecía ser sincera, sorprendidos abrieron la puerta de la cocina que daba a la sala de estar y allí, en frente de sus ojo vieron cómo, realmente Kagome estaba riendo mirando hacia la dirección del último de los hombres que había entrado en casa quien tenía en sus brazos a una Aiko muy contenta.

Ante este echo, Naomi, empezó a llorar de alegría y alivio viendo como su hija se empezaba a comportar como ella misma antes del incidente.

-.-.- (Kagome POV)

Noté que alguien nos estaba observando, al mirar hacia la dirección en la que sabía que estaba me encontré a mi hermano shockeado y a mi madre llorando, vi a madre quien no podía parar de llorar, me asusté y fui corriendo hacia ella muy preocupada.

- ¡Mamá!, ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunté desesperada, de pronto, los brazos de mi madre me envolvieron y noté como mi madre hundía su cabeza en mi cabello, yo tan solo pude acariciarle la espalda con tal de reconfortarla, pero parecía que lo único que hice fue empeorar la situación ya que lloró más fuertemente y apretó el agarre que tenia en mi.

- Tranquila, solamente está feliz – dijo Souta con una suave sonrisa, en momentos como este, me daba cuenta de que mi hermano pequeño, se había visto obligado a crecer demasiado rápido, entre la falta de una figura paterna y los problemas que yo traje con mi viaje en el tiempo y depresión, él era mucho más maduro que yo, ahora, al darme cuenta, me sentía la peor persona de todo el mundo, durante todo este tiempo, desde que volví del pasado, no había visto o no había querido ver el daño que yo estaba causando a mi familia y amigos.

-.-.- (Hiei POV)

Vi como mi mujer era abrazada fuertemente por su madre que lloraba desconsoladamente, el joven, el hermano menor de mi mujer dijo que lloraba de felicidad, me volví a fijar en la cara de mi Kagome y lo que vi no me gustó nada, vi como pasaron muchas emociones por su cara, pero las que más me disgustaron fueron la tristeza y culpa. Al ver como su madre la dejó ir, dejé a mi preciosa hija Aiko (Era extraño que yo utilizara esos términos, hacia mucho que no sentía ganas de utilizarlos) en los brazos del zorro, no sin antes advertirle telepáticamente que si algo le pasaba a mi hija él lo pagaría con su vida, y me dirigí hacia mi mujer, me quedé frente a ella, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando sin siquiera intentar entrar en su mente, vi como dirigió su mirada hacia mi, vi esos hermosos ojos azules inundados de lagrimas, ya lo sabia, noté el olor a sal hace rato, de pronto, sin previo aviso la abracé, y acaricié su pelo suavemente dejando que se desahogara, dejé atrás el murmullo de mis compañeros y su familia mientras le explicaban la conexión que tenía con Kagome, no presté atención cuando su madre dijo que ya se imaginaba que yo fuese un demonio con esos ojos y comportamiento e incluso dijo imaginarse que yo fuese de la misma raza que el padre de Aiko, pero estuvo sorprendida de ver que yo, un amigo de su sobrino, fuese el padre de esa pequeña.

-.-.- (Souta POV)

Cuando Shuichi dijo que aquel hombre era el padre de Aiko me sentí relajado y furioso, ese hombre había hacho muy feliz a mi hermana y le dio el mayor regalo que le podía dar, Aiko, pero a la vez fue el causante de toda su tristeza y todo el sufrimiento que tuvo durante este último año, pero después pensé en que no era su culpa realmente, se separaron sin poder verse durante todo este tiempo por culpa de la esfera, por lo que estaba viendo en este momento, ese hombre que al principio, cuando había recibido a su grupo, pensé que era un hombre sin sentimientos y que creía que no podía ayudar a mi hermana, ahora me daba cuenta de que sus ojos mostraban sentimientos hacia Aiko y Kagome y que él era el único que las podía mantener a salvo de ellas mismas, sobretodo en el caso de mi hermana.

-.-.- (Normal POV)

Después de que todo se calmara un poco y que Kagome animase un poco al grupo de su primo para decir a su familia como sabían acerca de los demonios, la familia Higurashi escuchó atentamente todas las historias, se sorprendieron bastante al saber que Shuichi en verdad era también el famoso Youko Kurama, pidieron una demostración, querían ver la forma demoniaca de cada uno, el primero fue Yusuke, vieron con gran fascinación como el pelo le creció y cambió y también vieron los espectaculares tatuajes de extraño diseño que tenía en todo el cuerpo, el siguiente fue Hiei, les mostró la forma que tenia gracias a su jagan, y también a petición de Souta mostró el tatuaje del dragón infernal, el último en mostrar su forma fue Kurama, Hiei se apartó un poco de su mujer y le cogió a su hija, segundos después de que la luz y el humo dejara ver la forma real del zorro, tanto Kagome como su madre aparecieron al lado de este tocando y acariciando suavemente las orejas haciendo que Kurama se viese obligado a agacharse un poco si poder acabar de creerse del todo lo que pasaba cando de repente Kagome le acarició la cola haciendo que acabase ronroneando gracias a la atención que recibía.

De un momento a otro Hiei y Souta se pusieron a reír.

- ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia? – preguntó el zorro con una mirada asesina

- Si hubiese sabido que tenías cola y esas orejas te abría avisado de que mamá y Kagome tienen una obsesión por las orejas y Kagome también por las colas jajaja. – dijo Souta haciendo que Kurama temiese tener que convertirse tan solo para el disfrute de su tía y prima, aún que le gustó la sensación de que alguien de su familia supiese su secreto y lo aceptara tal y como era.


	9. Amigas

Cap. 9

Ya habían pasado las vacaciones de verano, durante ese tiempo Kagome y Hiei se habían tenido que volver a marcarse ya que al desaparecer del sengoku la marca de apareamiento desapareció, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Genkai, Souta y Kagome entrenaban sus poderes espirituales además Kagome le enseñó a Keiko como hacer barreras para estar a salvo durante las luchas en las que se viera afectada, también le enseñó a curar pero le dijo que solamente debía utilizarlo en situaciones extremas ya que consumía demasiada energía y se agotaría rápidamente. Kagome viviría en el templo de Genkai, para que así tanto Yukina como Genkai la ayudaran mientras Hiei estaba de misiones o ayudando a Mukuro.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el fin de las vacaciones de verano, durante estas dos últimas semanas Hiei estuvo ayudando a Mukuro, aun que el no quisiera separarse de su familia no tenia opción ya que le debía mucho a Mukuro, gracias a ella pudo aumentar lo suficiente su poder como para proteger a sus seres queridos. Estas dos últimas semanas fueron horribles, cada vez había más demonios que querían pasar al ningenkai, probablemente para buscar a su mujer y a su hija por eso se había esforzado más que nunca en su labor de vigilar los portales que unían los dos mundos. Después de deshacerse de un gran grupo de demonios decidió ir con su familia, al llegar vio a Yukina y Genkai tomando el té mientras vigilaban a su hija que jugaba en el patio del templo, al ver que su mujer no se encontraba con ellas ni tampoco la sentía en los terrenos del templo decidió preguntar donde estaba:

- ¿Yukina, donde está Kagome? – preguntó mientras cogía a Aiko en brazos

- Hiei, ya has llegado – dijo su hermana un poco sorprendida por la inesperada aparición de Hiei – Kagome ha quedado con unas amigas, si no recuerdo mal habían quedado en el parque de los cerezos.

- Hn - dijo desapareciendo con su hija.

-.-.- (Con Kagome)

- Oye Kagome, ¿Cómo que no has traído a tu hija? – preguntó Yuka

- Cuando me he ido Aiko estaba profundamente dormida, me daba lastima despertarla. – respondió con una sonrisa sabiendo cuanto adoraban sus amigas a su hija

- Es verdad, cuando duerme se ve lindísima, pero eso debe de ser porque nunca la vimos despierta y por eso no sabemos cómo se ve mejor. – Comentó Ayumi

- Para mi se ve hermosa de todas formas, pero eso puede ser porque es mi hija jeje. – comentó más feliz que nunca haciendo que sus amigas sonrieran al verla así.

- Kagome, quiero hablar de una cosa muy seria – comenzó a decir Eri, al ver que tenía toda la atención de la joven sacerdotisa se dispuso a decirle la cosa por la cual habían quedado con ella – Verás, nos preocupamos mucho por Aiko y por ti, vemos que cada vez estás de mejor humor y queríamos decirte que pensamos que no debes estar sola, criar a un bebé siendo tan joven no debe de resultarte nada fácil.

- Es que…yo no estoy sola…. – no pudo terminar ya que Yuka la interrumpió

- Si, ya sabemos que tu familia te apoya, pero hablamos de que Aiko necesita una figura paterna, deberías de aceptar los sentimientos de Hojo, no muchos chicos estarían dispuestos a salir con alguien que haya tenido un hijo con otro chico y que encima lo quiera educar como suyo, no debes dejar escapar esta oportunidad – una vez más Kagome intentó explicar que ella ya tenia a alguien, el padre de su hija, pero Hojo apareció de la nada dificultando todo un poco más.

- Higurashi, ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó el joven con un leve sonrojo al ver a la chica de la cual llevaba enamorado tanto tiempo.

- Hola Hojo, bien ¿y tú? – respondió esta algo nerviosa sabiendo que el chico nunca entendía sus indirectas.

- Bien – viendo como las amigas de Kagome se alejaban dándole la intimidad que el buscaba decidió declararse. – Se que es un poco precipitado pero ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – eso dejó a la joven sin habla, Hojo interpretó su silencio como si dudara y para que decidiera pasó su brazo por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y se dispuso a darle un beso cuando de la nada un chico apareció y se la arrebató de los brazos mientras agarraba fuertemente el brazo de Hojo.

-.-.- (Hiei POV)

Al llegar al parque vi como un imbécil le preguntó a mi mujer si se quería casar con él, en ese instante noté como mi bestia interior me exigía matar a ese infeliz, pero todo empeoró al ver como le pasaba el brazo por la cintura y se disponía a besarla mientras atraía su cuerpo hacia él, en ese momento no pude más y salí directo hacia ese desgraciado que se atrevía a tocar algo que me pertenecía, se la arrebaté de los brazos, dejé a Aiko en los brazos de mi pareja ya que supuse que estaría más segura que en los míos en caso de que el humano se revelara, agarré fuertemente el brazo de ese estúpido humano y vi como su cara de sorpresa se contraía en una mueca de dolor.

- No vuelvas a tocar a mi mujer – dije con una voz que era capaz de hacer que el mismísimo Sesshomaru temiese.

- ¿T-t-tu mujer? – dijo ese estúpido humano viendo sorprendido como mi pequeña Aiko parecía también con ganas de matarlo

- Si, y la madre de mi hija, así que si no quieres morir será mejor que te vayas de inmediato – sin necesitar que le dijera nada más se fue corriendo del parque, después me fijé que tres chicas se acercaban poco a poco, cuando Kagome me dijo que esas eran sus amigas relajé ligeramente mi postura.

- Kagome, ¿Quién es tu amigo? – dijo la chica con el pelo hasta los hombros de color negro y una diadema, mientras la otra hunana con el pelo aún más corto y castaño me miraba temerosa y la otra jugaba con Aiko y nos miraba de reojo a mi pareja y a mí.

- Es el padre de Aiko ¿Verdad? – preguntó esta última con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Si. – respondió mi pareja.

- ¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada? – preguntó la humana de pelo castaño.

- Llevo toda la mañana intentando deciros que vivo en el templo de esta zona con él, su hermana y la dueña del templo.

-.-.- (Normal POV)

Mientras les explicaba que después de que el acabara las cosas que hicieron que se separaran vino a por ella y supo sobre Aiko retomaron su relación y se fue con él, Hiei leía las mentes de esas chicas, tanto la que se llamaba Yuka como la que se llamaba Eri no le agradaban del todo porque todavía pensaban que estaría mejor con el inútil del humano que huyó anteriormente, pero aun así vio que realmente les importaba Kagome, la que más le agradó fue esa tal Ayumi, ya que ella solo les deseaba lo mejor y no le importaba la apariencia que el tuviese mientras ella viera esa sonrisa en su mujer, y encima sabia por sus recuerdos que ella jamás quiso que Kagome tuviese algo con Hojo si ella no quería tenerlo.

Después de eso Kagome le presentó formalmente y se despidieron, agradeció cuando se fueron del parque ya que así podían estar solos los tres.

- Hiei, ¿Estás enfadado? – Al ver que no le contestaba siguió – No te enfades, no sabia que querían quedar para eso.

- No estoy enfadado contigo, solamente tengo ganas de matar a ese humano que quería tocarte. – finalizó el apuesto demonio.


	10. Resurrección

Sentada en la hierba, en la sombra de un árbol había la pequeña figura de una chica, la cual parecía estar perdida entre sus pensamientos.

Kagome POV

Otra vez igual, Hiei se había visto obligado a ir al Makai para impedir que los youkais pasaran al Ningenkai, yo sabía que se esforzaba tanto por el bien de nuestra hija y mío ya que todos los que venían querían la esfera, se ve que por muchos años que pasaran la estupidez de los youkais no disminuía.

Y lo peor es que hacía ya unos días que sentía que algo iba a pasar y estaba muy segura de ello, para confirmar mis pensamientos sentí como un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Inmediatamente me puse de pie preparada ante cualquier ataque, sabía que había alguien escondido, alguien a quien yo no conocía y que parecía tenerme como objetivo, busque más a fondo para saber quién sería mi enemigo cuando sentí que en realidad habían dos presencias muy bien escondidas, si no fuera por mi gran entrenamiento ni me habría dado cuenta de ello hasta no ser demasiado tarde, sabía que tanto mi primo como sus compañeros se encontraban en una misión y hasta dentro de dos o tres días no volverían, y que si no quería poner en peligro ni a Yukina ni a mi hija, no debía correr hacia el templo, sabía que Genkai podría luchar, pero tenía la impresión de que esos seres eran más fuertes que la fuerte anciana.

- Salid, no os escondáis – dije con mi más fría actitud. Inmediatamente después de decir eso dos hombres salieron de las sombras y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue "Demonios" seguido por "Peligro".

Normal POV

Había un hombre con un aspecto algo europeo, con la piel muy blanca, con el cabello largo, gris y algo despeinado, con la raya en medio de la cabeza, uñas largas y dedos puntiagudos. Vestido con una camiseta y un pantalón de color azul oscuro. Era algo bajo, más o menos de su altura (Kagome) y en su cara llevaba estampada una estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia.

El otro hombre era alto, delgado, con una apariencia más joven que el anterior, con un aspecto mucho más japonés, con su cabello largo, liso y negro azabache, como el de ella, tenía un flequillo desordenado de largura más o menos por el pecho. Con un abrigo largo, ondulado y negro, con el forro interior en rojo. Con una máscara metálica cubriendo su boca, y encima de esta unas minúsculas lentes por encima de su nariz. Con solo ver la máscara le recorrió otro escalofrío sabiendo que esa mascara estaba nada más que para contener su poder.

Ese par le recordaba a Kageromaru y Juromaru respectivamente, y por esa razón decidió que debía hacerle caso a su instinto y temerles. La diferencia entre estos últimos era que Juromaru llevaba la máscara para mantener a Kageromaru alejado aún que después de quitarse las cadenas y la máscara mejorara considerablemente.

Poco a poco vio como el más alto de los dos se le fue acercando lentamente, sabiendo que los demonios u odiaban la debilidad y los temerosos ningens o se divertían a costa del temor, decidió que lo más acertado era seguir enmascarando sus emociones, en todos los sentidos. Una vez que estuvo cerca de ella le cogió por la barbilla agachándose un poco y haciendo que se mirasen a los ojos.

-Tan frágil – susurró acercándosele cada vez más y bajando la mano desde la barbilla al cuello apretando lo suficiente para que tan solo le costara respirar – y tan valiente – dijo cambiando su mano, una vez más, pero esta vez pasándole uno de sus mechones rebeldes detrás de la oreja.

Notó como el otro cada vez parecía estar más irritado por culpa del comportamiento de su compañero. Y por eso se dispuso a acelerar las cosas.

- Karasu, más vale que te des prisa. Ya tendrás tiempo de jugar con ella más adelante.- dijo mientras daba un paso al frente

- Tienes razón Toguro, pero una belleza tan valiente como esta hace que tenga ganas de jugar con ella de inmediato, justo como con su primo. – dijo ese tal Karasu

Después de que el más alto dijera eso, el más bajo, el que parecía llamarse Toguro se puso delante de ella mientras Karasu, se ponía detrás y gracias a la gran manipulación de su cuerpo la cogió del cuello dejándola sin aire el tiempo suficiente para que se desmayara sin llegarla a matar. Después de eso Karasu la cogió estilo novia y dejando una carta para quien viniera a salvarla después de que los ineptos del Reikai se dieran cuenta de su presencia y la ausencia de la chica y se fueron de nuevo hacia el Meikai.


	11. Resurrección parte 2

Hiei POV

Estaba haciendo una de mis habituales rondas cuando sentí la energía del zorro, el detective y el zoquete venir hacia mí, sin pensármelo dos veces fui hacia ellos para preguntarles que qué hacían en el Makai.

- ¡Hey enano! – dijo el zoquete gritando con su molesta voz

- Tú sigue gritando así si quieres ser la merienda de algún demonio. – dije con un tono aburrido.

- Soy muy fuerte, ¡nadie puede vencer al gran Kuwabara!

- Jajajajajaja –vi como al detective se le saltaban las lágrimas de la risa – lo que tú digas Kuwa-baka.

Por detrás de ellos vi como el zorro suspiraba y me acerqué a él dejando a esos dos imbéciles pelear como siempre hacían.

- "¿Que hacéis aquí zorro?" – pregunté mediante nuestro enlace.

Koenma nos ha enviado a una misión, dice que ha sentido la energía de Naraku aquí, en el Makai" - dijo sorprendiéndome al saber que mi mujer pidió a la joya que lo matara.

- Hn, andando – dije llamando la atención de mis compañeros, nada más decir eso varios demonios nos rodearon, se parecían a Kanna, no los podía detectar a simple vista así que dejé ver mi jagan y efectivamente, podía ver algo, era débil pero sentía algo ya que al fin y al cabo estaban vivos.

Después de acabar con ellos sentí de nuevo la quemazón en la marca de apareamiento avisándome de que mi mujer se encontraba en problemas, viendo como en ese mismo instante apareció Botan y tenía un portal abierto que llevaba al templo donde estaba mi familia, fui a través de el sin dar explicaciones, con mi máxima velocidad. Dejando atrás a todos mis compañeros extrañados.

Normal POV

Cuando al fin hubieron acabado con ellos, sintió de nuevo la quemazón en la marca de apareamiento avisándole de que su mujer se encontraba en problemas, viendo como en ese mismo instante apareció Botan y tenía un portal abierto que llevaba al templo donde estaba su familia, fue a través de el sin dar explicaciones, con su máxima velocidad. Dejando tras de él a todos viendo hacia el portal.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿No tenía que quedarse una semana más vigilando? – preguntó la parca viendo como Kurama parecía entender algo y empezó a preocuparse.

- Su comportamiento solo puede significar una cosa: Kagome está en peligro – respondió Kurama mientras corría hacia el portal seguido de Yusuke, Kuwabara y Botan.

Templo de Genkai

- Oh, parece que Hiei llega antes de lo previsto – comento la joven doncella de hielo yendo hacia el patio con Aiko en sus brazos encontrándose así a un Hiei muy alterado, alrededor suyo tenía una aura asesina y oscura.

- ¿Y Kagome? – preguntó este intentando calmarse para no asustar a su hermana.

- Ha salido a pasear como siempre… - sin que la joven pudiera decir nada más vio como fue hacia el bosque para buscar a su mujer, dejándola algo preocupada al ver el estado en el que estaba, eso solo podía decir que Kagome estaba en peligro.

Inmediatamente después de que Hiei se fuera, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke y Botan vinieron preguntando donde estaban Kaome y Hiei, después de decir de nuevo lo que sabía desaparecieron confirmando su teoría.

Cuando el grupo llegó donde sentían la presencia de Hiei, lo vieron bajo un árbol, con el aura más oscura y más desesperado de lo que le vieron nunca. Kurama se fue acercando y vio que en sus manos había una nota, al quitársela de las manos y leerla palideció, la carta ponía lo siguiente:

_Queridos detectives:_

_Cuando os deis cuenta de la desaparición de la sacerdotisa y leáis esta carta, ya será demasiado tarde. Si la queréis volver a ver, tenéis que traer uno de los más preciados tesoros del Reikai, una esfera que permite resucitar a los muertos. Una vez que la tengáis, debéis presentaros en el Meikai. _

_PD: Si la queréis viva, más vale que os deis prisa, al fin y al cabo los seres santos no aguantan con vida más de dos semanas en el Meikai._

_Atentamente: Toguo & Karasu._


	12. Barrera de Enma

Hacía ya dos días que me encontraba cautiva en una celda del Meikai, y desde que llegué Karasu había decidido quedarse a mi lado el máximo tiempo posible. Durante la primera noche me explicó que si quería sobrevivir solo tenía dos opciones. Que mis amigos y familia vinieran a rescatarme o hacer un trato con ellos.

Cada segundo que pasaba a su lado me daba cuenta de lo retorcido que podía llegar a ser. Decidió empezar a jugar conmigo mediante a los juegos a los que se había referido en nuestro primer encuentro, los que al final resultaron ser una simple tortura. Aprovechando que estaba atada decidió que el mejor ataque sería el toque explosivo, cada vez que sus manos rozaban una parte de mi cuerpo una pequeña explosión hacia que poco a poco me fuera hiriendo y desangrando, según él, estaba atacándome con el mínimo de poder posible para que pudiese sobrevivir y así el poder jugar más tiempo conmigo.

x-x-x-x (Despacho de Koenma)

Habían estado buscando esa esfera durante dos días, desgraciadamente no había rastro de ella, sin querer rendirse decidieron separarse en dos grupos, Koenma y Kurama buscarían en los archivos y el resto seguiría buscando.

- ¿¡Como que todavía no sabes dónde está!? – preguntó el avatar después de estar esperando que Koenma buscara en los archivos de objetos del Reikai.

- En los archivos solo dice que veinte años atrás estaba guardada en la sala de las reliquias prohibidas, donde miremos en primer lugar. – dijo el príncipe del Reikai intentando elegir lo mejor posible sus palabras al saber el sobre proteccionismo que sentía hacia su prima.

- ¿¡No me digas que os la robaron!? – Exclamó el oji-verde perdiendo totalmente los papeles.

- No lo creo, no es tan fácil. La razón de que os acompañara a esa sala es que es impenetrable, esa sala reconoce las energías y solo se abre con la de mi padre y la mía. – Dijo Koenma con aspecto sombrío – La única explicación sería que mi padre la hubiese cambiado de sala, pero ¿Por qué lo haría?, esa es la sala más segura del Reikai.

Justo después de decir eso el príncipe del Reikai pegó un salto al sentir un aumento de youki seguido por un gruñido aterrador. Al levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía enfrente se encontró cara a cara con Youko Kurama, quien rápidamente se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho.

x-x-x-x (Con Hiei y el resto del equipo…)

Estaban en una de las muchas salas del Reikai entretenidos buscando cajones secretos, puertas ocultas, algún sitio donde pudiese estar esa esfera cuando un portazo los hizo girarse a todos.

- No está aquí. – dijo el zorro simplemente, viendo su transformación y escuchando su tono parecía estar muy enfadado.

- Explicate – dijo el hibrido mandando escalofríos a Yusuke y Kuwabara quienes poco a poco se iban alejando de los dos peligrosos demonios.

- Al parecer hace veinte años estuvo guardada en la primera sala a la que fuimos. Según Koenma nos acompañó ya que es la sala más segura del Reikai, esa sala reconoce las energías y solo se abre con la de Enma y Koenma.

Después de decir eso apareció Botan llevando consigo unos archivos confidenciales de hace seis años. Rápidamente Hiei se los quitó de la mano y se los dio a Kurama mientras Botan les explicaba que estos archivos estaban separados del resto y que incluso los habían llegado a esconder con una barrera la cual había costado mucho de deshacer.


	13. Traidor

- Al parecer hace veinte años estuvo guardada en la primera sala a la que fuimos. Según Koenma nos acompañó ya que es la sala más segura del Reikai, esa sala reconoce las energías y solo se abre con la de Enma y Koenma. – Explicó el zorro

Después de decir eso apareció Botan llevando consigo unos archivos confidenciales de hace seis años. Rápidamente Hiei se los quitó de la mano y se los dio a Kurama mientras Botan les explicaba que estos archivos estaban separados del resto y que incluso los habían llegado a esconder con una barrera la cual había costado mucho de deshacer.

.-.-. (Meikai, Kagome POV)

Por primera vez desde que me encerraron Karasu había desaparecido por más de tres horas seguidas. Aprovechando que no parecía venir después de la primera hora, intenté varias veces deshacerme de las cadenas, al principio no podía entender como después de toda mi capacitación no era capaz de salir de esa celda, fue a partir de la segunda hora cuando después de gastar todas mis energías haciendo servir hasta la última gota de ki para deshacerme de las esposas me di cuenta de que estas debían de estar hechas para resistir el miko-ki. Hasta el momento no lo había podido probar ya que Karasu estaba conmigo la mayoría del tiempo, y cuando él no estaba presente dejaban a algún subordinado de los suyos.

.-.-. (Con Karasu y Toguro el mayor, Normal POV)

- ¿Has encontrado alguna pista sobre el traidor? – preguntó Toguro algo desesperado

- Yo no creo que tengamos ningún traidor, nuestros subordinados nos son estúpidamente fieles, se creen que lo que les dijimos de que se quedarían con la sacerdotisa y su poder, menudos estúpidos. – dijo Karasu después de haber investigado durante tres horas a todos sus subordinados e incluso a sus familias.

- Eso pone las cosas a nuestro favor, pero tenemos que encontrar a quien sea que se esté entrometiendo en nuestros planes. – comentó su compañero

- Y cuando lo encontremos déjamelo a mí, yo me encargaré de él, ya que por su culpa estoy perdiendo mi tiempo precioso con mi querida sacerdotisa. – dijo Karasu

- Yo creo que te tienes que alejar un poco de ella, por lo que he podido averiguar ha sido capaz de hacer que hasta el más temido de los demonios caiga rendido a sus pies. – le repitió por cuarta vez desde que la habían secuestrado

- Tranquilo, no hace falta que te preocupes, quien caerá a mis pies será ella, caerá a mis pies rogando clemencia. – respondió el demonio con una siniestra sonrisa.

- Hay otra cosa que tienes que hacer, necesitamos a más demonios, debes ir al Makai y buscar a unos cuantos rebeldes más, diles que se pueden traer su familia y llévalos al campo C para hacerles la prueba y saber si nos servirán.

- ¡¿Quién te crees que soy?! ¡Yo no soy como los perros del Reikai que hacen todo lo que ese crío les manda! – exclamó Karasu ya harto enviándole una pequeña explosión de advertencia. – Recuerda que somos socios por conveniencia, cuando todo esto acabe pondré fin a tu miserable vida, y me encargaré de que esta vez sea para siempre. – dijo marchandose

.-.-. (Ningenkai, Templo de Genkai)

- Maestra Genkai, ¿cree que conseguirán traer a Kagome? – preguntó Yukina sentada en el porche con Aiko dormida en sus brazos y viendo el atardecer.

- Debemos tener esperanza. – dijo simplemente sin tener el valor para decir nada más, se había encariñado mucho con la joven ojiazul desde que la conoció, había pasado a ser como su nieta, igual que la doncella de hielo sentada a su lado.

- Yo confío en los chicos, pero… - dijo triste sabiendo que alguien con la pureza de su "hermana" seguramente estaría sufriendo más de lo que podía imaginar.

- Pase lo que pase debemos proteger a Aiko, en caso de que Kagome muera antes de que los chicos consigan encontrarla o entregarles la esfera intentarán secuestrarla ya que saben que quien mejor puede rastrearla es Hiei con su Jagan. Por lo que tú también debes de tener cuidado.

- Sí, debemos mantenernos a salvo. – dijo bajando la vista hasta el bulto en sus brazos. – Te mantendré a salvo hasta que tus padres estén de vuelta. – le prometió susurrando y dándole un suave beso en la frente.

- Será mejor que entremos, empieza a hacer frío y será la hora de cenar. – dijo la anciana viendo como el tiempo había pasado volando y ya era plena noche.

.-.-. (Makai, Hiei POV)

Según los archivos que Botan nos había enseñado el demonio al que Enma le había vendido la joya a cambio de que enviara a varios de sus subordinados a atacar el ningenkai era un antiguo subordinado de Youko Kurama. Pese a no ser un demonio de gran alcance me veía incapaz de encontrarlo, ni tan siquiera Kurama, de quien me había separado para extendernos en la búsqueda era capaz de encontrarlo. Según había podido ver a través de la memoria del zorro era un demonio elemental fuego, de ojos negros con un aro rojo alrededor de la pupila y pelo negro con reflejos rojos rapado del lado derecho y algo largo y despeinado del otro además la oreja derecha la tenía llena de piercings. Al tener parte de elemental fuego en mí, había decidido buscar en sitios donde me encontrase a gusto, pero todavía no había tenido éxito en mi búsqueda.

Estaba corriendo en dirección donde me había parecido sentir un débil youki de un elemental fuego cuando de la nada aparecieron varios demonios y empezaron a atacarme.

**Jundo No Megami:****Agradezco mucho tu sinceridad, los capítulos son cortos ya que a causa de mi trabajo y constantes viajes apenas tengo tiempo de escribir, de hecho todos los capítulos los empiezo a escribir a las dos de la madrugada aproximadamente, mientras que en el fin de semana me veo obligada a escribir una guía en colaboración con una amiga quien quiere vender un fanzine en convenciones.**

**Respondiendo a varios mensajes que me han llegado sobre esta historia, muchos de los capítulos que se ven más vagos es porque habrá una aparición de un nuevo personaje que hará que la historia se entienda más. El personaje es uno que yo he creado y que está en otra de mis historias la cual todavía no he llegado a publicar. Después de que el personaje aparezca, los detalles serán vistos desde su punto de vista. Y para eso solamente quedan entre dos o tres capítulos. **

**Y por otro lado ya tengo nuevo laptop, hasta ahora tenía bastantes problemas con el viejo, uno que tiempo atrás me regalaron para la fiesta de la mayoría de edad y el cual a los diez minutos ya se apagaba. Así que a partir de ahora no tendré que esperar a llegar a casa para escribir por lo que si todo va bien los capítulos podrán ser más largos.**


	14. El reencuentro y un nuevo señor

.-.-. (Makai, Hiei POV)

Estaba corriendo en dirección donde me había parecido sentir un débil youki de un elemental fuego cuando de la nada aparecieron varios demonios y empezaron a atacarme.

No tenía tiempo que perder, por lo que esquivé todos los ataques y seguí mi camino, no había recorrido ni cien metros cuando sentí como se me acercaba a toda velocidad alguien con una cantidad de youki inmensa. Sentía como si conociera a ese demonio. Inmediatamente después de darme cuenta de que probablemente sería alguien con quien hubiese luchado en el pasado una esfera de luz apareció frente a mí, con ver esa esfera y vi en frente de quien me encontraba, no sabía cómo reaccionar, sabía que ante mi tenía la oportunidad de salvar a mi pareja, pero no podía reaccionar, me había quedado paralizado entre la alegría y la presencia inmensa que tenía frente a mí, no me veía capaz de mover. Frente a mí tenía al mismísimo Sesshomaru, aquel al que mi mujer tenía como a un hermano.

- ¿Qué haces en estas tierras? – dijo mientras hacía un gesto para que sus guardias se retiraran sabiendo que no había amenaza.

- He venido buscando a un elemental fuego que estuvo bajo las órdenes de Youko Kurama en el pasado. – Dije haciendo todo lo posible para controlarme aún con el persistente escozor de mi marca de apareamiento que me decía que mi otra parte se encontraba herida.

- Acompáñame – dijo alzando el vuelo en dirección donde sentía que se encontraba el elemental.

A los dos minutos llegué a un gran palacio, en cierto modo no me sorprendía, él era el señor del Makai, él mandaba por encima de todos, era gracias a él por lo que Enma no tuvo éxito en sus planes de deshacerse de todos los habitantes del Makai. Al entrar en el palacio me fijé en que estaba decorado al estilo tradicional con toques modernos. Me llevó a través de varios pasillos hasta llegar a un amplio despacho el cual estaba lleno de libros y rollos. Una vez se hubo sentado me hizo una señal para que continuásemos lo que estábamos discutiendo anteriormente.

- Youko tuvo a muchos elementales bajo su cargo, ¿sabes cómo se llama el que estás buscando? – en momentos como estos me alegraba de haber sido aceptado por su parte, ya que de lo contrario lo único que me habría contestado hubiera sido una amenaza.

- Asahi – dije después de preguntarle a Kurama a través de nuestro enlace – Tiene los ojos de color negro con un aro rojo alrededor de la pupila, el pelo negro con reflejos rojos rapado del lado derecho y algo largo y despeinado del otro además la oreja derecha la tiene llena de piercings. Es muy importante, la vida de Kagome depende de él, necesito la esfera de la vida que Enma le dio, si quiero que esté a salvo. – después de decir eso vi como por un segundo su cara paso a ser una de sorpresa que rápidamente fue reemplazada por su usual mascara de frialdad.

Vi cómo se fue dirigiendo hacia la puerta, sabiendo que eso significaba que lo siguiera fui tras él. Fuimos por unos pasillos menos iluminados.

- Hace seis años vino a intentar robarme las espadas, ansiaba lo que según él era la fuente de mí poder, al principio lo iba a sacrificar frente a todos para que supieran lo que pasaba cuando alguien intentaba quitarme lo mío. Pero me di cuenta de que no tenía miedo, de que estaba muy confiado en poder vivir de nuevo. Ahora sé que por causa de esa esfera, probablemente alguien bajo sus órdenes la tenga. – dijo mientras llegábamos a una puerta muy bien vigilada por sus guardias y Jaken se nos unía.

Al pasar por la puerta entremos a la sala de los calabozos, nada más entrar tuve que contenerme las ganas de tapar mi nariz para bloquear todo ese olor a sangre fresca y seca, venenos de todas las clases posibles, ácido, óxido y mugre.

Nos paremos frente a una celda, en el interior estaba Asahi sentado en el suelo, en una esquina de la celda. Con un colgante especial para que no pudiera hacer servir su youki. Di un paso más cerca de la reja, poco a poco fue levantando la cabeza y suavemente olió un poco el aire para luego sonreír abiertamente.

(Normal POV)

- Veo que tengo una visita. – Dijo para después empezar a reírse - ¿Acaso el gran Youko Kurama necesita de mi ayuda y por eso manda a un bandido de los suyos a recuperarme? - dijo sabiendo que había logrado sobrevivir fusionándose con un feto humano gracias a todos los rumores que corrían en el Makai.

- La piedra de la vida, ¿Dónde la tienes? – dijo Hiei sin prestarle atención a sus palabras

- Ya veo – dijo riéndose - ¿Así que para eso te ha enviado? – dijo levantándose y acercándose al híbrido poco a poco hasta quedar frente a él - ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré así como así? – dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Te aconsejo que lo digas. – dijo el gran señor de los demonios enseñándole su garra envuelta en un resplandeciente verde.

- Un señor como tú ayudando a un miserable prohibido como este… - dijo intentándolos enfadar.

- Sesshomaru: Resulta que este miserable prohibido es mucho más fuerte de lo que tu podrías llegar a ser en toda tu pobre y miserable vida – dijo para luego mirar a Jaken quien se encontraba detrás suyo como de costumbre. – Jaken, trae a Shippo. – ordenó.

.-.-. (En un lugar desconocido del Makai)

- Señor, el espía que envió al Meikai está de vuelta para hacer su informe. – Dijo un demonio de ojos de un azul casi negro y pelo negro con un corte muy desigual, corto por atrás y largo por delante, parecía ser muy liso pero muy despeinado.

- Hazlo entrar – dijo mientras veía como se alejaba – Tsuyoshi – le llamo antes de que este saliera. – Envía espías también al Reikai y al Ningenkai, y diles que cumplan la misión pase lo que pase.

- Sí señor. – dijo Tsuyoshi haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo de la sala.

Pocos segundos después un joven de ojos plata y pelo de largo hasta la cintura atado en una cola alta, de un color azul muy claro y las puntas plateadas entró e inmediatamente se puso de rodillas.

- Levántate Yakumo, y dime todo lo que sepas. – dijo yendo hacia Yakumo y parándose frente a él.

Al levantar la vista vio a un demonio que parecía estar en sus 20 años, con una altura alrededor de 1,70 m. delgado y ligeramente musculado, de hombro anchos, piernas largas y fuertes, brazos fuertes y el abdomen plano marcado; con una piel ligeramente bronceada cabello negro oscuro con toques azulados corto y despeinado dándole un aire muy juvenil y rebelde, con rasgos europeos, ojos grandes, su ojo izquierdo es azul, mientras que el otro es morado oscuro, orejas puntiagudas y en la derecha con un pendiente plateado con un pequeño zafiro incrustado.

- Están buscando la esfera de la vida, hasta ahora su búsqueda no ha dado resultado por lo que han secuestrado a la compañera de uno de los detectives de Koenma para que la busquen ellos. Además la chica en cuestión es una sacerdotisa de gran alcance, han tenido que bloquear sus poderes y debilitarla para evitar que se escape. – le explicó Yakumo

- ¿Sabes más sobre la chica? – le pregunto le demonio de ojos bicolor

- Corre un rumor entre los guardias de que se trata de la Shikon no Miko. Aquí tengo una imagen que nos dieron de ella para localizarla. – dijo tendiéndole una vieja fotografía.

-Bien, sigue así. Si dentro de tres días todavía no la han rescatado dale este pendiente – dijo tendiéndole la pareja del que él llevaba puesto – y del resto ya me encargaré yo.

Una vez dijo eso Yakumo se marchó de nuevo hacia el Meikai dejando así, tras de el a su señor mucho más serio de lo normal.

-Tenía la esperanza de que no fueras tú – dijo sentándose de nuevo en su trono – Pero parece que no tengo suerte ¿Verdad Kagome? – dijo con una suave sonrisa algo melancólica mientras miraba la fotografía y acariciaba la pequeña imagen.


	15. ¿Confías en mi?

¿?: Tenía la esperanza de que no fueras tú – dijo sentándose de nuevo en su trono – Pero parece que no tengo suerte ¿Verdad Kagome? – dijo con una suave sonrisa algo melancólica mientras miraba la fotografía y acariciaba la pequeña imagen.

.-.-. (Meikai, con Kagome)

Dentro de una fría y húmeda celda se encontraba uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo. Estaba en un rincón, atada con unas esposas y cadenas, durmiendo en una posición que parecía ser muy incómoda y dolorosa para todos sus músculos.

Como siempre a esa hora uno de los guardias que le habían asignado mientras Karasu no estaba con ella estaba haciendo la ronda por los calabozos asegurándose de que todo estuviese en orden en esa zona.

Poco a poco se iba acercando hacia la puerta de la "habitación" de la joven y abriendo la puerta de un portazo la despertó.

(Kagome POV)

Después de escuchar ese portado asustada me desperté de un salto haciendo que me arrepintiese al momento por el dolor que sentí en todos mis músculos. Al enfocar mi vista vi a un apuesto demonio frente a mí tendiéndome una bandeja con diferentes alimentos.

-Será mejor que comas – dijo con una voz muy suave y dulce junto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Esa voz me era conocida, la había escuchado antes pero no podía recordar dónde ni cuándo. Por si acaso me fijé más en el aspecto, tenía una apariencia joven, con ojos de un brillante color plateado con unas motas de un gris un poco más oscuro, el pelo parecía ser tan largo como el de Sesshomaru pero atado en una cola alta con dos mechones enmarcándole el rostro y un flequillo desordenado, lo más impresionante para mí fue su color, era de un color azul muy claro y las puntas plateadas igual que sus ojos, y parecía ser muy fino y suave.

Al notar como me miraba ya que me lo había quedado viendo durante bastante tiempo y encima muy fijamente me quedé desconcertada, tenía una suave mirada que junto a su suave risa parecía quererme dar comodidad con su presencia.

- ¿Te conozco? – dije con una suave voz ya que me encontraba bastante débil y enferma por culpa del ambiente tan cargado de maldad de Meikai.

-Nunca hemos hablado, pero yo soy el encargado de hacer las guardias de los calabozos y también de cuidarte, pero eso solo es cuando Karasu no está aquí. – dijo junto con otra sonrisa que sin saber por qué hacía que confiase en él y me animara.

- Ah – dije sin saber que más decir.

-Me llamo Yakumo y soy un elemental de agua. – dijo tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a sentarme para comer en una postura un poco más cómoda.

- Encantada, mi nombre es Kagome, aún que eso probablemente ya lo sepas. – dije la última parte casi susurrando al darme cuenta de lo estúpida que parecía. Pero a juzgar pos su cada vez más amplia sonrisa sabía que me había escuchado perfectamente.

- Encantado – dijo con su suave voz – Me alegra de que te sientas a gusto conmigo – pude deducir que lo decía ya que hablaba más que con Karasu, con quien únicamente hablaba lo justo para sobrevivir – pero será mejor que comas, necesitarás fuerzas si no quieres morir.

- Si – dije algo más animada al saber que uno de los que me vigilaban era tan amable.

Después de comer en silencio Yakumo se fue, no sin antes decir que si Karasu no volvía nos veríamos en la noche, cuando traería mi cena. Cuando estuve de nuevo sola en esa celda, me di cuenta de que al final ayer no vino Karasu en todo el día, y que por eso me lo había pasado casi todo el rato durmiendo y que ni toqué la comida, es por eso que Yakumo hoy había decidido despertarme. Seguro que estaba muy preocupado, ya que podía decir que él no había fingido en ningún momento durante nuestra conversación.

Esa misma noche volví a ver a Yakumo, esta vez empecemos a hablar de todos los demonios poderosos con los que nos habíamos encontrado en nuestras respectivas aventuras. Me explicó que antes de venir al Meikai para estar con Karasu y Toguro servía a un señor del Makai, para ser más exactos el señor del bosque prohibido del Makai. Me explicó que ese bosque es considerado la parte más peligrosa del Makai y que por eso ningún otro señor había querido hacerse cargo del bosque, donde todos los criminales huían y nunca volvían o por lo menos con vida. Me dijo como no era tan malo como lo pintaban, como su bondadoso señor acogía a todos los criminales y les daba una oportunidad para redimir sus pecados, y como su señor se veía obligado a asesinar a aquellos que no querían cambiar sus vidas y volvían a cometer crímenes para así mantener a su gente a salvo.

(Normal POV)

Después de cenar, se quedó inmediatamente dormida. No se dio cuenta de cuando Yakumo volvió para taparla con una manta y ponerla en una posición algo más cómoda para pasar la noche.

Al día siguiente cuando se despertó vio a Yakumo quien estaba entrando con una bandeja en las manos.

- Buenos días – dijo el demonio con su suave voz.

- Buenos días – le contestó con la voz ronca y con cara de dormida.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó al ver a la joven algo más pálida de lo que la recordaba ayer.

- Me cuesta respirar – dijo no tan animadamente como el día anterior.

- Ya veo… - Murmuró – Ten, te he traído un té hecho con hierbas medicinales – dijo mientras le tendía el vaso – Con esto mejorarás algo – dijo sonriéndole.

- Gracias – dijo aceptándolo y bebiendo poco a poco esa infusión.

- Eres demasiado confiada, ese té podría estar envenenado.- le comentó sinceramente

- Lo sé, siempre me lo dicen. – Dijo haciendo una pausa para beber - pero sé que no eres una mala persona y que si mataras a alguien lo harías de frente no con sucios trucos, además reconozco el olor de esta planta, esta es la que la anciana Kaede me daba cuando me intoxicaba. Es como un antídoto general, es bueno cuando no tienes el específico para el veneno, lo frena pero no te cura del todo. Solo hace que la salud del que lo tome mejore un poco.

- Veo que sabes mucho sobre remedios.

- Sí, al fin y al cabo soy una sacerdotisa – dijo junto con un suspiro de resignación.

- Debe de haber sido duro – dijo el demonio con una triste sonrisa – Un día eres una joven normal y corriente y al día siguiente la vida de todo el mundo depende de ti. – se explicó al ver su expresión de desconcierto.

- La verdad es que al principio pensé eso, pensaba en la mala suerte que tuve, el destino tan duro que me esperaba. – dijo riendo suavemente de forma algo divertida. – pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, durante la búsqueda de los fragmentos me di cuenta de que en verdad era la chica más afortunada del mundo. No solo me enteré de la existencia de los demonios y como ayudar a personas a protegerse y ayudar a sanarlos como la sacerdotisa que soy, sino que conocí a mucha gente que me demostraba lo dura que eran sus vidas, pero que aun así luchaban y eran felices junto a sus amigos y familias. Hice muchos amigos a los cuales a la mayoría llegué a querer como mi segunda familia. Y lo más importante conocí al amor de mi vida gracias a esa aventura.

- Me alegro que lo veas de esa forma. Espero que cuando salgas de aquí lo veas también como una experiencia positiva.

- Estoy segura de que lo veré así, ya que te he conocido. Soy muy afortunada de tenerte, sino en estos momentos estaría mucho más debilitada de lo que estoy.

Después de que comiera y se bebiera el antídoto volvió a dormirse y solo se despertó para el resto de comidas, esa tarde Yakumo volvió a darle otra taza del antídoto para que actuara más rápido. Por la noche, volvió a traerle la comida, vio que Kagome estaba dormida y dejó la bandeja en el suelo, al lado de la chica y se fue acercando poco a poco.

- Kagome, Kagome… - dijo mientras la movía suavemente intentándola despertar. – Despierta, tienes que cenar. – dijo viendo como abría lentamente los ojos y la ayudaba a sentarse.

- Gracias – dijo casi en un susurro.

- De nada – dijo el demonio. Estuvieron casi cinco minutos en silencio hasta que éste se decidió a romper el silencio. – Kagome

- ¿Si? – le preguntó esta

- Una vez escuché como mi señor le explicaba una historia a uno de los niños del pueblo, según él era una historia humana que aprendió hace mucho tiempo. Era la historia de un niño que nació de un melocotón y que posteriormente fue creciendo fuerte y valiente, la historia explicaba cómo fue a la isla de los Oni para recuperar Todas las riquezas que tenían escondidas y fue acompañado de un perro, un faisán y un mono. Y que al final consigue ganar y es considerado un héroe. – explicó mientras ella comía

- Ah, te refieres a la historia de Momotaro. – dijo dando el último bocado.

- Sí, creo que ese era el nombre.

- Si, puede ser, esa es una historia muy popular entre los niños, mi padre me la solía explicar, era mi historia preferida. Mientras mi padre me la explicaba solía soñar en que yo era la protagonista, que yo vivía todas esas aventuras. – dijo con una sonrisa al recordar a su ya desaparecido padre.

- Al final tuviste tu propia aventura. – dijo sonriendo.

- Si, y no con uno sino con dos perros. – dijo riendo y por eso acabó tosiendo. – Si quieres te puedo explicar una historia, no es tan buena como la de Momotaro pero también me gusta. – dijo una vez se le pasó la tos.

- Me encantaría. – dijo emocionado.

- Es la historia de Urashima el pescador,…

Una vez finalizada la historia Yakumo se lo agradeció y despidió diciendo que esperaba que confiara en él ya que al día siguiente necesitaría toda su confianza. Una vez cerrada la puerta Kagome empezó a dormir teniendo un sueño que hacía años que no tenía, exactamente desde la muerte de su padre, ella estaba en la piel de Momotaro, pero esta vez había un pequeño cambio, el perro era plateado y tenía el nombre de Inuyasha.

(Makai, Castillo del Bosque prohibido)

- Señor, no he podido contactar con Yakumo, parece que está al cargo de la sacerdotisa. – dijo Tsuyoshi

- Bien, todo marcha según lo previsto. Será mejor que mañana reforcéis la seguridad, cuando sientan a la sacerdotisa en nuestras tierras sus aliados vendrán a por ella sin importarles que sea el bosque prohibido.

- ¡Si señor! – le respondió

-¿?: Y tendrás que darles la orden de no dejar entrar a nadie que no sea de los nuestros, ni al señor del Makai.

- Entendido – contesto sabiendo que esto era muy serio viendo la expresión de su señor tan seria.

- Ya te puedes retirar, mañana será un día muy duro.


	16. Planes y traición

(Makai, Castillo del Bosque prohibido)

- Señor, no he podido contactar con Yakumo, parece que está al cargo de la sacerdotisa. – dijo Tsuyoshi

- Bien, todo marcha según lo previsto. Será mejor que mañana reforcéis la seguridad, cuando sientan a la miko en nuestras tierras sus aliados vendrán a por ella sin importarles que sea el bosque prohibido.

- ¡Si señor!

-Y tendrás que darles la orden de no dejar entrar a nadie que no sea de los nuestros, ni al señor del Makai.

- Entendido – contestó viendo lo importante que esto era para sus señor al ver su expresión tan seria.

- Ya te puedes retirar, mañana será un día muy duro.

.-.-. (Makai, Palacio de Sesshomaru)

Hacía ya dos horas que habían quedado en encontrarse en el palacio de Sesshomaru, quien les había ordenado traer a la hija de Kagome para así protegerla de posibles peligros. Hiei había sido el primero en llegar, seguido de Yusuke y Kuwabara, Kurama había ido a buscar a Keiko, Shizuru, Genkai, Yukina y Aiko, y con la ayuda de botan las guiaría hacia el castillo por lo que llegó poco después. Seguidamente llegaron Kouga y Ayame quienes habían dejado a sus hijos a cargo de Hakkaku y Ginta. Estaban todos muy impacientes, ya que estaban esperando desde hacía horas a Shippo, el último que faltaba para que estuvieran todos.

Dos horas más tarde, todos empezaron a preocuparse, Shippo había sido enviado a interrogar a los subordinados de Asahi, quienes tenían reputación de ser muy violentos. Puede que el zorro fuese uno de los más fuertes del Makai, pero eso no quitaba el peligro de la misión, y más al infiltrarse a la "base enemiga" donde se encontraban unos demonios muy fuertes.

Estaban a punto de ir a buscarlo cuando entró a la sala donde todos se encontraban.

. Siento mucho la espera, me pasé por casa de la abuela para asegurarme de que todo estaba en orden. – Dijo con cara seria preocupando a todos.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el avatar al joven zorro

- No, creo que no tienen pensado atacarlos, pero igualmente he llevado a algunos de mis hombres para que los protejan, y lo mismo he hecho con tú familia. – dijo sabiendo que era primo de su madre.

- ¿Has encontrado algo? – preguntó Sesshomaru

- No, desgraciadamente Asahi dice la verdad, dejaron la esfera en el mundo humano, dentro de un humano. – comentó el zorro.

- ¿Se sabe algo sobre ése humano? – preguntó el príncipe de los lobos.

- Esos ineptos le perdieron la pista, por lo que estamos en un punto muerto. – dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones suspirando y tapándose la cara.

Después de ese comentario se quedaron todos en silencio.

- Podemos atacar – dijo Ayame rompiendo el silencio.

- Es un suicidio. – comentó Genkai

- Es nuestra única opción.- dijo Kurama sorprendiendo a todos por sus palabras.

- A mí me parece bien, ¿pero no te parece que es una imprudencia? – Dijo Shizuru mirando especialmente a Hiei quien sostenía a Aiko –Hay muchos riesgos en este "plan de rescate"

- Riesgos que si no me equivoco todos estamos dispuestos a aceptar. – Respondió Yusuke con el asentimiento de todos los presentes excepto Genkai quien sabía de primera mano lo que el mayor de los Toguro era capaz de hacer.

- Hay otra opción – dijo Kurama mientras miraba fijamente al otro zorro - he escuchado que muchos demonios han desaparecido, y no creo que sea una coincidencia.

- Ya entiendo…

-Pues yo no, ¿quién me lo explica? – dijo mirando hacia su hermana y Keiko ya que eran las que más cerca estaban.

- ¡Cállate Kuwa-baka! – le gritó Yusuke empezando así una de sus típicas peleas.

- ya veo… lo que quieres decir, es que lo más posible es que los hayan reclutado los mismos que secuestraron a Kagome ¿verdad? – dedujo Kouga

- Si, quizás Shippo se puede infiltrar en su base haciéndose pasar por un seguidor. Seguramente intentarán tener el máximo de aliados posibles para así estar preparados ante nuestra posible llegada. – dijo el zorro plateado.

.-.-. (Meikai)

Ya había pasado la noche, y como cada mañana Yakumo fue a informar sobre la prisionera al mayor de los Toguro y Karasu, dejando así, la vigilancia a cargo de otro demonio por un momento.

Se paró frente a la puerta, podía sentir más de tres presencias en la habitación, por lo que decidió esperar, ya que posiblemente algunos de los guardias o de los encargados de reclutar más demonios estarían dando aún su informe sobre los avances del Reikai o Makai.

Cinco minutos más tarde, salieron dos demonios pantera y seguidamente le dieron permiso para entrar.

- Bien Yakumo, ¿Qué es lo que tienes hoy? – preguntó Toguro

- Su estado de salud es algo delicado pero estable, ya no tiene apenas fuerzas para moverse y mucho menos para atacar, creo que aún que la desatáramos ya no podría recuperar su miko-ki.

- ¿Crees que aguantará mucho más viva? – preguntó de nuevo el más bajo de los tres

- Puede que cuatro días, cinco a lo sumo. – respondió con una cara sin apenas expresiones

- ¿Y ya has podido hacer que confíe plenamente en ti? – preguntó Karasu

- Eso creo, ya está lo suficientemente confiada para ingerir cualquier cosa que le dé sin pararse a preguntar lo que es. – dijo sonriendo

- Pues ya sabes el plan. Despejaremos la entrada secreta, no habrá ningún guardia por esa zona. Aprovecha eso para llevártela, dile que os estáis escapando. Cuando estéis a un kilómetro de aquí enviaremos a alguien para que os acorralen al borde de la cascada, entonces apareceré yo y empezaré a atacarte, procuraré no ser muy duro – dijo esto último con una arrogante sonrisa bajo su máscara – Si los rumores que han circulado por siglos sobre ella son ciertos, estará dispuesta a unirse a nosotros con tal de que te dejemos libre.

- Muy bien – dijo Yakumo con una siniestra sonrisa.

(Reikai, Despacho de Koenma)

Desde que se habían enterado de lo que había ocurrido con la esfera de la vida, en el Reikai parecían estar todos muy ajetreados buscando información sobre cómo podrían encontrarla.

En especial Koenma, quien se sentía responsable de la desaparición de Kagome, ya que por culpa de su padre todavía no habían podido recuperarla.

- ¡Ogro date prisa! – Al verlo entrar con una pila de archivos que puso en la mesa continuó - ¿Dónde están los detectives? – dijo ya sin gritar mientras buscaba algo en su cajón mientras lanzaba todo lo que no necesitaba.

- Sr. Koenma, hay un pequeño problema – dijo George esquivando varios de los objetos que Koenma lanzaba y preparándose para el inminente ataque de furia.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Dijo dejando de buscar por el cajón - ¡¿Qué quiere decir con que hay un pequeño problema?! – exclamó cada vez más alterado.

- Los detectives están en el castillo de Sesshomaru-sama, y parece que no tienen intención de venir al Reikai.

- Envía a Botan para que hable con ellos, que les avise de que ha habido actividad demoníaca en el Ningenkai, y que parece que se trata de Naraku. – Dijo bastante serio - ¡Date prisa! – exclamó al ver como se había quedado congelado.

.-.-. (Makai, despacho de Sesshomaru)

Después de explicar el plan a todos los presentes, Yusuke , Kuwabara, Kurama, Kouga y Ayame habían ido a buscar más información de la esfera, esta vez buscarían a todos los demonios que vivían en el Ningenkai, tanto en la época de cuando fue escondido como los de ahora.

Mientras, Shippo daba vueltas por el Makai intentando encontrar a alguien que lo llevara hasta su madre. Por lo que los únicos que se quedaron en el palacio fueron Keiko, Shizuru, Genkai, Yukina, Hiei, Aiko y Sesshomaru. Estando Hiei con Aiko todavía en sus brazos en el despacho de este último.

- Gracias – dijo Hiei después de varios minutos en silencio en los que había intentado decir esa única palabra que tanto le costaba decir,

- Todavía no agradezcas nada – dijo el señor del Makai mirando a la pequeña en los brazos del prohibido – además como dijo Kagome en el pasado somos familia.- dijo finalmente suavizando su expresión.

Después de eso el gran demonio perro se paró en frente de Hiei y acarició el pelo a la pequeña Aiko.

- La encontraremos. – dijo para después dar la vuelta y salir del despacho volviendo a poner su usual mascara de frialdad.


	17. Traición y venganza

- Gracias – dijo Hiei después de varios minutos en silencio en los que había intentado decir esa única palabra que tanto le costaba decir,

- Todavía no agradezcas nada – dijo el señor del makai mirando a la pequeña en los brazos del prohibido – además como dijo Kagome en el pasado somos familia.- dijo finalmente suavizando su expresión.

Después de eso el gran demonio perro se paró en frente de Hiei y acarició el pelo a la pequeña Aiko.

- La encontraremos. – dijo para después dar la vuelta y salir del despacho volviendo a poner su usual mascara de frialdad.

-.-.- (Meikai)

- ¡Solo queda un poco más, aguanta! – dijo Yakumo tirando de una persona encapuchada hasta detenerse frete a una cascada y quedar rodeados de enemigos.

- Creo que tu plan ha fallado, ¿verdad Toguro? – dijo mirando a su lado donde se encontraba su compañero.

Los dos se encontraban sonriendo, su plan estaba siendo un éxito, por fin podrían contar con la ayuda de la famosa Shikon no Miko. Estaban ya casi celebrando la victoria cuando Yakumo empezó a reírse, haciendo así, que todos lo miraran.

- ¿Enserio creéis eso? – Dijo con una siniestra sonrisa en sus labios - ¿En verdad os creíais que vuestro estúpido plan podía llegar a funcionar?

- ¡¿Cómo dices?! – exclamó Toguro sabiendo que eso no era parte de su magnífico plan.

- Veo que no sois tan inteligentes como decís. – dijo Yakumo mientras hacía una seña y salían un gran número de demonios rodeando así a todos los aliados de ese par.

- ¡Una trampa! – exclamó Karasu preparándose para el ataque.

- Muy listos – dijo sarcásticamente la mujer encapuchada mientras se retiraba la capucha dejando ver que ella no era su preciada sacerdotisa.

- ¿Sorprendidos? – Dijo el demonio al ver la cara de sus enemigos – Creo que quieren saber quién eres – le dijo a su compañera.

- Soy Kanon, la última superviviente del clan de las sombras – dijo mirando fijamente a Toguro.

Tenía la apariencia de una joven de 20 años, con una altura de 1,57 m. aproximadamente, delgada, con un gran pecho, piernas largas y firmes, abdomen plano; piel ligeramente bronceada cabello rubio con flequillo, largo hasta la cadera, con suaves rizos en las puntas, sus rasgos son japoneses pero no muy acentuados, ojos grandes, color miel casi tirando a dorado, un poco maquillada, solamente brillo de labios raya de ojos y mascara de pestañas, con un olor a manzanas caramelizadas.

-Imposible, yo mismo acabé con todos. – Exclamó Toguro algo sorprendido y asustado sabiendo lo poderosos que podían llegar a ser.

- Ya ves, no mataste a todos. – Dijo la joven demonio avanzando poco a poco hacia él – Vas a sufrir, te haré pagar lo que les hiciste a los míos. – dijo dando inicio a la batalla.

.-.-. (Maikai, 20 minutos antes)

Después de la reunión, Yakumo volvió a su puesto y como de costumbre cogió la bandeja y entró a la celda encontrándose a la joven profundamente dormida.

Poco a poco se acercó a ella y la despertó cuidadosamente. Una vez estuvo despierta le puso la bandeja delante de ella, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiese llegar a alcanzarla.

- No hay tiempo que perder – dijo el demonio después de haberse asegurado de que estaba solo, tal y como lo habían planeado. – Ten esto

- ¿Yakumo? – preguntó mirando fijamente el pendiente plateado con un pequeño zafiro incrustado en forma de cruz que le tendía

- ¿Confías en mí Kagome? – dijo esperando la respuesta de la ojiazul

- ¡Bien! – dijo decidida.

Cuando Yakumo le puso el pendiente notó como de pronto tenía más fuerza y no se encontraba tan mal como hacia tan solo unos segundos.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo podía ser eso posible cuando el zafiro empezó a brillar con una luz de un azul casi blanco, y cuando esa luz se hubo disipado, fue apareciendo, frente a ella, un hombre rodeado de una luz similar pero algo más floja y junto a él una mujer de su estatura aproximadamente.

Intentando enfocar la vista vio a un hombre que ahora se encontraba hablando en susurros con Yakumo, por lo que dedujo de que se trataba del señor del que tanto hablaba, que parecía estar en sus 20 años, muy alto y delgado, pero no por eso menos musculoso, con piel algo bronceada, un pelo del mismo tono que el suyo, algo corto y despeinado con el ojo izquierdo es azul, y el derecho morado oscuro, orejas puntiagudas y en la derecha el mismo pendiente plateado en forma de cruz y con un zafiro incrustado.

Fue observando como este se acercaba a ella poco a poco, como intentando no asustarla, con la misma calma se arrodilló frente a ella y con solo un movimiento de muñeca fue capaz de liberarla de sus ataduras.

- Tranquila – dijo con su amable voz mientras la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos – Te sacaremos de aquí inmediatamente.

- Señor, debemos darnos prisa si no queremos que sospechen. – dijo el joven demonio acercándose un poco más a la otra muchacha.

-Kanon, prepárate. – Dijo su señor con un tono algo más firme – Ponte la capa, y asegúrate de que la capucha te tape totalmente la cara.

- Si – dijo Kanon haciendo lo que le había ordenado

- Yakumo, asegúrate de que no sean capaces de sentir el olor de Kanon.- le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos

- No se preocupe – dijo con total seguridad

Una vez que Yakumo y Kanon salieron de la celda, el señor cogió a Kagome en brazos, ya que esta no tenía apenas fuerzas para sostenerse en pie. Una vez la tuvo bien segura en sus brazos desaparecieron con la misma luz con la que él apareció minutos antes.

(Makai, Palacio del bosque prohibido, 20 minutos más tarde)

Kagome POV

Al fin salí, por fin me encontraba en un sitio en el que podía respirar sin que mis pulmones ardieran, nunca creí que me pudiera alegrar tanto de tener mis poderes de vuelta. Hacía veinte minutos que había llegado en brazos del señor de este bosque, nada más llegar me había llevado a una amplia habitación, decorada todo en tonos blancos y azules, donde me había dicho que descansara, que recuperara fuerzas.

Ahora, que ya había podido descansar algo y que me encontraba mejor salí hacia el pasillo, por lo poco que había podido ver cuando me habían llevado hasta la habitación el castillo era bastante simple, y por lo que escuché que me decía mientras me llevaba en brazos, todos los pasillos de algún modo llevaban hacia la sala principal, donde se encontraba el trono y por ende el señor.

Empecé a caminar dispuesta a averiguar si realmente era como me habían dicho o por si el contrario, había sido una alucinación mía. Mientras andaba me fijé en que tan solo habían tres puertas en todo ese largo pasillo, y eso contando la de la habitación donde me había quedado. Sabiendo que si empezaba a distraerme de esa forma no llegaría a mi destino en un buen rato seguí mi paso. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando entré a una sala que estaba mucho más iluminada que el pasillo, a mi derecha, había un gran trono, era plateado y de un azul como el de los zafiros, en él estaba aquel amable youkai al que Yakumo admiraba tanto.

- Veo que ya estás despierta, ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? – dijo sin apartar la mirada de algo que tenía en las manos.

- S-si gr-gracias – no sé porque, pero me sentía extraña estando cerca de él, aun así hice mi mejor esfuerzo por ser lo más educada posible, por alguna razón no quería que pensara que estaba siendo maleducada con él.

-Tranquila, acércate – dijo mientras guardaba lo que había estado mirando todo este tiempo impidiendo que viera lo que era. – Hay alguien que tiene muchas ganas de verte, dice que te ha estado esperando por más de quinientos años. – dijo una vez me tenía en frente.

- ¿Alguien… me quiere ver? – pregunté algo desconcertada.

- Adelante – dijo mirando hacia la puerta principal.

La puerta se fue abriendo poco a poco, y pude vislumbrar una figura, parecía ser la de una joven, sus pasos resonaban más fuerte a medida que se acercaba, una vez que estuvo frente a mí, pude distinguir sus facciones, efectivamente se trataba de una mujer. Era unos cinco centímetros más alta que yo y parecía ser de mi misma edad, con una piel algo oscura, uñas muy bien arregladas y pintadas de un rojo sangre, su cuerpo estaba muy bien proporcionado y estaba vestida con un kimono blanco con suaves ondas de color morado y rojo. Tenía el pelo largo hasta las rodillas, de un color plata pura, casi de color blanco, en los mechones que le enmarcaban el rostro tenía unas cintas atadas en lazo de color morado claro, al igual que su obi. Sus labios eran bastante carnosos, del mismo rojo sangre que sus uñas, y sus ojos, delineados con delineador negro, espesas y largas pestañas negras que realzaban sus ojos del mismo morado que en su vestimenta.

Al ver esos ojos, esa cara, ese pelo enseguida lo supe era ella. Noté como de mis ojos empezaba a salir lágrimas y me fui acercando poco a poco, como con temor a que eso fuese un simple sueño, a que desapareciera.

- N-no puede ser – dije en un susurro mientras corría hacia ella.


	18. Reencuentro del pasado

(Makai, Palacio del bosque prohibido, 20 minutos más tarde)

Kagome POV

Al ver esos ojos, esa cara, ese pelo enseguida lo supe era ella. Noté como de mis ojos empezaba a salir lágrimas y me fui acercando poco a poco, como con temor a que eso fuese un simple sueño, a que desapareciera.

- N-no puede ser – dije en un susurro mientras corría hacia ella.

- ¡Kagome! – dijo la hermosa mujer mientras nos fundíamos en un fuerte abrazo.

- Shiori, cuanto has crecido – dije mientras me enjuagaba las lágrimas que me acababa de dar cuanta que caían por mis mejillas.

- Tu en cambio no has cambiado mucho desde que nos conocimos – dijo con ojos brillantes supongo que a causa de las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo.

- ¿Qu-que haces aquí? – pregunté al recordar de que este era un lugar donde los fugitivos venían para esconderse y tener otra oportunidad.

- Yakumo me salvó de unos cazadores, fue hace tres años. – dijo con un semblante algo más triste, al ver eso le cogí de la mano intentando darle la fuerza que necesitaba para continuar. – Hasta hace tres años yo vivía en el mundo de los humanos, al ser un medio demonio me dejaban estar siempre y cuando no peligraran las vidas de los seres humanos que me rodeaban. Pero un día, de pronto unos de los guerreros bajo las ordenes de Enma ayudado por cazadores empezaron a perseguirme, estuve escondiéndome varios días hasta que un portal apareció ante mí, en ese momento no me di cuenta, actualmente tan solo podía pensar que ese portal era una vía de escape segura, ya que como bien sabes odio la lucha y siempre la evito mientras pueda, pero al pasar por el portal me vi casi rodeada, por un lado estaban todos los guerreros y cazadores, y por el otro el tan temido bosque prohibido, poco a poco fui reculando hasta chocar con uno de los árboles, y nada más chocar con el árbol noté como unos brazos me agarraban y me llevaban hacia el bosque, cuando me di la vuelta para ver quién era me encontré a Yakumo, quien vino a mi rescate y me decía que no me preocupara, que me presentaría a su señor y que ellos cuidarían de mí.

Una vez me hubo explicado eso me saltaron más lágrimas, sabía que Shiori nunca dañaría a humanos, y menos sabiendo como quería a su madre y como la defendió dentro de sus posibilidades mientras estuvieron juntas.

-Shiori – escuché como la suave voz del misterioso señor le llamaba de una forma muy amable, casi paternal.

- ¿Necesita algo? – preguntó esta con gran educación y respeto.

- Si, solo es un pequeño favor que te quiero pedir, ¿Podrías ir al Reikai e informar de que nuestra invitada se encuentra a salvo?

- Pe-pero yo tengo que volver, tengo una familia. Mi madre y mi hermano estarán muy preocupados, por no hablar de mi primo, mi marido e hija. – dije con la voz algo débil a causa del shock.

- Kagome tranquila, te aseguro que nosotros solo hacemos lo mejor para ti, estas muy débil. – dijo pasando el brazo por mis hombros y apretándome suavemente contra ella tratando de tranquilizarme.

- Bien, pero por lo menos ¿podrían venir mi hija y marido? – pregunté a Shiori quien miró a su señor en busca de respuestas.

-Me temo que eso no puede ser, ya hemos hecho una excepción contigo, no podemos dejar entrar tan fácilmente a extraños para luego dejarlos irse para vivir en otro sitio. – Ante esto me entristecí, yo creía que al fin podría ver a mi pequeña Aiko, tenía ganas de protestar pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, ellos me habían salvado – Créeme que se cómo te sientes, he estado separado de mi familia desde hace años… - dijo con una expresión de tristeza en su hermoso rostro.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunté al ver su tristeza - ¿Por qué te no estas con ellos si sufres tanto el hecho de estar lejos de tu familia?

- Porque los amo, eso me hace desear su felicidad y seguridad cosa que no tendrían si estuviese con ellos. – dijo con una triste sonrisa

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Exclamé – Seguramente ellos estarían felices por el solo hecho de tenerte a su lado.

-Es posible, pero no soportaría verlos sufrir cuando fueran a por mí – en esta parte sentí que tenía razón, si iban detrás de él y por eso creó esta ciudad su familia correría peligro.

- Señor – dijo Shiori llamándole la atención – Yo ya me marcho

- Ve con Yakumo – dijo este con una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

- Bien – dijo mientras se giraba a verme – volveré pronto y te informaré de cómo se encuentra tu familia.

-.-.- 30 minutos más tarde (Despacho de Koenma)

(Normal POV)

Por primera vez en la historia del Reikai tenían como invitado y aliado temporal al demonio más poderoso de todos los tiempos y sus "compañeros de batallas" como ellos decían ser. Parecía que esa pequeña sacerdotisa había sido capaz de juntar a los seres más poderosos, peligrosos y diferentes de todo el mundo.

Esa reunión había sido convocada por el príncipe Koenma ya que habían notado la energía de Kagome durante unos instantes, eso nada más podía significar que había salido del Meikai, pero tan pronto como apareció desapareció de nuevo. Cuando hubo dicho eso sintió como el ambiente se relajaba un poco para rápidamente tensarse de nuevo al no saber en manos de quien estaría ahora la joven, ya que por culpa del ambiente del Meikai sería incapaz de moverse por sus propios medios.

En ese momento Kouga, Shippo, Sesshomaru e incluso Jaken se encontraban hablando con Kuwabara, quien podría romper las barreras que se encontraran en el camino y sentir los niveles de energía sabiendo así que tan poderosos eran los enemigos, Kurama primo de Kagome y famoso ladrón que podría ayudar a analizar el terreno enemigo y hacer planes, Yusuke una buena ayuda en el campo de batalla gracias a la sangre que corría por sus venas, Hiei quien era una mezcla de Kurama y Yusuke además de poder sentir y ver cosas que pasarían desapercibidos por el resto gracias a su Jagan, y por último Koenma, quien observaba con temor a todos los presentes desde detrás de su escritorio, actualmente el sitio más seguro de su despacho.

De repente todos se callaron y pusieron en guardia ya que escucharon gritos al otro lado de la puerta diciendo que tenían intrusos, tan solo unos instantes más tardes la puerta se abrió rebelando a dos jóvenes encapuchados. Quienes tras cerrar la puerta hicieron una barrera tras esta para evitar que la abrieran.

Shiori POV

Después de hacer una barrera en la puerta me giré quedando cara a cara frente a Shippo, quien parecía estar esperando a que hiciéramos un movimiento en falso para poder acabar con nosotros, igual que el resto de ocupantes de la sala excepto el cobarde de Koenma y el criado del Señor Sesshomaru. Miré hacia Yakumo quien estaba igual de tranquilo que yo pese a la situación tan tensa en la que nos encontrábamos, le hice una señal haciéndole saber que sería yo la encargada de hablar sabiendo que tenía más posibilidades de relajar el ambiente.

Di un paso al frente mientras me quitaba la capucha y la capa mostrando mi rostro, vi como poco a poco Shippo se relajaba al reconocerme y hacía una señal al resto para que también se relajaran.

- Cuanto tiempo, Shippo – dije feliz de volver a verle después de tanto tiempo.

- Shiori… Como has cambiado – dijo con una suave sonrisa haciéndole ver más atractivo de lo que ya era.

- ¿Os conocéis? – preguntó el avatar mirándonos

- Se podría decir que conocí al grupo de Kagome tiempo atrás.

- Gracias a ella Inuyasha pudo hacer su espada más fuerte y romper la barrera de Naraku. – dijo girándose hacia sus compañeros.

- Recuerdo que Kagome me lo explicó mientras la estaba entrenando, tu debes de ser la descendiente de la familia principal de los Hombres Murciélago y protectora del clan.

- Si, esa soy yo.

- Imposible, tú deberías de estar muerta. – dijo Koenma aún más palido.

- Y según vosotros Yakumo también. – Dije señalando a mi acompañante – pero dejémonos de tonterías, hemos venido a entregaros un importante mensaje.

- Adelante – dijo Sesshomaru simplemente.

- Kagome se encuentra a salvo, ya no tenéis porque preocuparos más.

Vi como al escuchar eso el prohibido salto hacia adelante desenvainando la espada dispuesto a intentar sacarme más información. Cuando estaba por crear otra barrera alrededor de los dos (Yakumo y ella) Yakumo blandió su propia espada parando el ataque.

- Detente Hiei, Shiori está de nuestro lado, jamás haría daño a Kagome. – dijo Shippo intentándolo calmar.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro – dijo Koenma con una expresión muy seria – La razón por la que esos dos deberían estar muertos es porque fueron acusados de asesinar a varios humanos, se aprovecharon de que tenían permiso para viajar entre los mundos para saciar su sed de sangre.

- ¡No es verdad! – Exploté al final de su explicación – Yo jamás dañaría a nadie y mucho menos a humanos. Y Yakumo tampoco dañaría a nadie sin razón.

Noté como Yakumo me ponía tras su espalda protegiéndome así de todos, sentí como intentaba transmitirme tranquilidad ya que ahora nos miraban dudando de nuestra lealtad hacia Kagome.

- Si hubiese querido matar a la sacerdotisa lo habría hecho en alguna de las innumerables ocasiones que he tenido, ya que al fin y al cabo me infiltré en el "ejercito" enemigo y fui el encargado de cuidarla. – dijo Yakumo con una expresión muy seria

- ¿Solo por eso debemos confiar en vosotros? – preguntó el joven de pelo engominado bastante relajado para estar frente a posibles enemigos.

- Jamás dañaría a un humano, y mucho menos a ella. – respondió Yakumo con una suave y dulce expresión que jamás le había visto utilizar ganándose un gruñido del tal Hiei.

- Vámonos, ya hemos hecho lo que debíamos hacer. – dije poniendo una barrera a nuestro alrededor para que no pudiesen acercarse a nosotros o atacarnos.

- Bien – dijo otra vez serio pasando el brazo por mi cintura y tele transportándonos hacia el Makai. – Debemos darnos prisa, vienen tras nosotros.

Justo después de decirlo un portal se abrió tras ellos, suerte que se encontraban en la entrada del bosque prohibido.

(Makai, Palacio del bosque prohibido, 10 minutos antes)

- Bien. Volveré pronto y te informaré de cómo se encuentra tu familia. – dijo con una suave sonrisa a la sacerdotisa para después salir por la puerta dejándola muy nerviosa frente al misterioso señor.

- C-creo que iré a explorar el castillo – dijo la ojiazul nerviosa ante la presencia del demonio.

- Si no te importa preferiría pasar el rato en tu compañía, ¿te gustaría ir a mi jardín privado? Tengo cerezos y ya están florecidos – dijo con una sonrisa muy amable

- Vale – dijo de una forma muy tranquila preguntándose porque confiaba ciegamente en él y además se sentía tan a gusto y nerviosa a la vez.

Una vez estuvieron en el jardín se sentaron frente al estanque junto a un cerezo, mientras Kagome miraba hacia el agua del lago el demonio a su lado la miraba con una suave expresión.

- Sabía que disfrutarías de este jardín.

- Más que un jardín parece un pequeño paraíso. – dijo tumbándose en el césped lleno de flores de cerezo disfrutando un breve y agradable silencio.

-Te he traído aquí porque quería estar un rato contigo a solas y hablar sin nadie que nos molestara. – Dijo haciendo que Kagome lo mirase – Al saber que eras tú la sacerdotisa que había sido capturada me preocupé mucho, temía por tú seguridad.

- ¿Por qué? No entiendo porque te preocupas y cuidas tanto de mí. – dijo refiriéndose al hecho de haberla salvado y sanado

- ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? ¿Ya te has olvidado de mí y de nuestras promesas? – preguntó mirando hacia el cielo junto con una risa de resignación.

- ¿Es que acaso nos conocemos? – preguntó haciendo que voltease a verle a la cara.


	19. Nuestros invitados

- ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? ¿Ya te has olvidado de mí y de nuestras promesas? – preguntó mirando hacia el cielo junto con una risa de resignación.

- ¿Es que acaso nos conocemos? – preguntó haciendo que voltease a verle a la cara.

- ¿El nombre de Shouma te dice algo? – preguntó mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿S- Shouma como mi padre? – Dijo palideciendo – N-no, ¡Eso no puede ser, mi padre murió hace mucho! – dijo mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas.

- Daichi-sama, hemos recibido un mensaje de Yakumo, necesitan ayuda. – dijo una de las sirvientas

- ¿Daichi? – Preguntó secándose las lágrimas - Pero si me acabas de decir…

- Es una larga historia que cuando vuelva estaré encantado de explicarte, hasta entonces descansa. – Dijo con una suave sonrisa – Kanade, te la dejo en tus manos.

- Entendido.

-.-.-.- (Con Yakumo y Shiori)

(Yakumo POV)

- Escapa Shiori. – dije lo suficientemente alto para que tan solo ella me escuchara.

- ¿Pero y tú? – me preguntó algo sorprendida - No me lo perdonaría jamás si algo te llegara a suceder.

-No te preocupes por mí, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, y yo tampoco podría perdonarme que algo te llegara a pasar, eres mi mejor amiga y la compañera en la que más confío. – Le dije intentando tranquilizarla mientras mandaba un mensaje para que nuestro Señor nos ayudara.

Analicé a todos nuestros enemigos, nos habían perseguido todos los que se encontraban en el despacho de ese crío. Había una posibilidad de que Shiori huyese, tan solo debía de retener al prohibido, ya que el resto no eran tan veloces ni tenían al dragón de llamas negras, que era lo único que tendría posibilidades de romper la barrera de Shiori. Además parecía que algunos aún creían en la inocencia de mi compañera, cosa que podríamos usar a nuestro favor ya que nunca la dañarían. Así que realmente yo era el único que corría peligro, por lo menos hasta que el señor Daichi llegara en mi ayuda.

(Shippo POV)

Sé que Shiori jamás sería capaz de dañar ni matar a ningún ser humano, y mucho menos a quien en el pasado le ayudó tanto, por lo tanto lo que Koenma ha dicho no tiene sentido, pero por otro lado no entiendo por qué ella está del lado de estos sujetos que no nos dejan rescatar a mi madre.

- ¡Hiei cuidado! – exclamé al adivinar el plan de Yakumo.

- Ya no sirve de nada – dijo empezando a atacar con un dragón de agua dando una oportunidad a Shiori para escapar.

Vi como Kurama se disponía a hacer que las plantas de su alrededor detuviesen a Shiori, pero justo antes de que pudiese hacer nada una flecha hecha a partir de youki aterrizó justo delante de sus pies haciendo que saltara hacia atrás para evitar ser dañado con la explosión de energía liberada al tocar el suelo.

- Daichi-sama… - escuché como susurraba sorprendida.

- Shiori, Yakumo, id inmediatamente hacia el castillo, enseguida estaré de vuelta.

(Normal POV)

Inmediatamente después de que Daichi dijese esas palabras Yakumo cogió en brazos a Shiori y desapareció de la vista de todos.

- No servirá de nada. – Dijo al ver que trataban de dividirse para entrar una parte de ellos en el bosque – El bosque está protegido con una barrera que se mantiene gracias a varios cristales hechos a partir del youki de los demonios más poderosos de todos los tiempos, por lo que todos los que vayan hacia allá con intenciones de luchar saldrán malheridos.

Cuanto más rato pasaba más nervioso se ponía Hiei, el solo pensaba en estar junto a su mujer e hija en un lugar donde ellas pudiesen estar siempre seguras. Ante los pensamientos de su sacerdotisa en peligro su energía se hizo visible y su dragón de llamas negras a descontrolarse.

- Donde está – Dijo con un tono de voz bajo y amenazante apretando fuertemente los puños.

- Está a salvo, y eso es todo lo que debéis saber, así que marchaos, a Kagome no le haría gracia que os pasara nada.

- ¿Cómo quieres que acepte eso? – pregunto Kurama de una forma algo oscura dando un paso al frente.

- Tranquilos – les dijo al paralizarlos para que no se acercaran más - Sé que la queréis ver, por eso podréis ir a mi palacio siempre y cuando no seáis ninguna amenaza para los míos.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaremos lo que propones? – preguntó Shippo

- No lo pienso, sé que lo aceptareis al saber que su vida corre peligro si no tiene mi protección, hasta que no encuentren lo que quieren.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver ella con esa joya? – Pregunta de nuevo el avatar mientras ve como ese sujeto se le acerca cada vez más quedando a escasos centímetros de él y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Tiene mucho que ver. – Dijo dándose la vuelta después de sonreírle y adentrándose en la barrera – espero que penséis bien que responder a mi propuesta, si aceptáis venid dentro de una semana. – dice acabando de desaparecer entre la espesura del bosque.

(Al día siguiente, palacio de Daichi (Kagome POV))

Al final ayer no pude hablar con Daichi, el señor de estas tierras ya que cuando volvió tuvo una importante reunión con varios de los guardias y de sus ayudantes hasta bien entrada la noche, yo, al no sentirme con mucha energía decidí pedir la cena antes para así poder irme a dormir rápidamente.

Estuve varias horas dando vueltas en la gran y cómoda cama de mi enorme habitación sin poderme quitar de mi mente la conversación que habíamos tenido antes de que Daichi se marchara del palacio, y ahora que al fin me había despertado, mi mente volvía a aquello.

Antes de nada tendría que asearme, un buen baño relajante sonaba bien, sin darme tiempo para entrar en el baño, escucho que alguien llama a la puerta.

- Adelante – digo asegurándome de que mi blanco yukata esté bien cerrado

- Buenos días – veo que entra Kanade poco a poco – he venido a ayudarle en su baño – me dice con una sonrisa.

- Ah, n-no hace falta – digo algo nerviosa al no estar acostumbrada a esas atenciones después de vivir en un sencillo templo.

- Insisto, me gustaría ayudarle – dice guiándome hacia la puerta del baño y empezando a preparar la gran bañera.

- Wow aquí cabrían cinco adultos – digo sorprendida haciendo que Kanade se ría levemente de mi comentario mientras me ayuda a meterme al agua.

- Si me disculpa iré a prepararle la ropa y accesorios - dice seguramente notando mi incomodidad a ser atendida de esa forma.

Una vez sale del baño empiezo a relajarme, pero no del todo ya que empiezo a pensar en mi familia, como estaría Aiko, era la primera vez que estábamos separadas por tanto tiempo, ¿y Hiei?, no podía ni imaginar cómo se habría puesto al enterarse que había desaparecido, ¿Se culparía?, ¿Pensaría que me he vuelto débil?.

Sin darme tiempo a pensar en mucho más noto como Kanade viene de nuevo junto con unas toallas y la ropa que debía ponerme.

- La ropa de hoy será más formal ya que nuestro señor espera visita, por lo tanto usted debe estar presentable. – dice la joven demonio acabando de prepararme la ropa mientras me seco y me pongo la ropa interior.

Una vez he acabado se gira hacia mí y me empieza a vestir con un elegante kurotomesode con unas rosas azules y un dragón bordado de plateado todo en la parte inferior de este.

Después de eso voy hacia la habitación y me siento frente al tocador, donde mientras Kanade me hace un recogido dejándome mechones enmarcándome el rostro yo me maquillo ligeramente los labios con un brillo algo rojizo que de los que me ha traído la joven demonio y me delineo un poco los ojos.

Una vez ya he acabado, salgo de mi habitación seguida por Kanade, quien al llegar frente a Daichi deja de escoltarme. Una vez frente a él, quien está sentado, veo como levanta su mirada de su regazo hasta mí y como una sonrisa se plasma en su cara.

- Estás preciosa – dice levantándose y acercándose a mí.

-Gracias – digo sin saber porque siento que puedo confiar el él o más bien que debo confiar aún que todavía no me haya dado una explicación sobre lo de ayer. – me han dicho que hoy tendríamos visita.

- Eso creo – dice haciéndome que me extrañe por esa respuesta – estoy seguro de que vendrán - siento que dice más para él que para mí.

Sin saber cómo pedirle que continúe con la conversación de ayer, me lo quedo mirando fijamente, intentando pensar en cómo decírselo sin quedar mal.

- Tranquila, cuando lleguen nuestros invitados hablaremos de lo de ayer – dice adivinando mis pensamientos, pero ¿nuestros? me pregunto a lo que se refiere con eso de nuestros.


	20. Kuro

-.-.- Hiei POV

Estamos todos aquí, frente al bosque perdido y tan solo un día después de que ese señor nos invitara a su palacio ya que una vez llegamos al despacho de Koenma decidimos que lo mejor sería ir inmediatamente.

Miro a mi alrededor, y veo que ya estamos todos, incluso están Aiko y Yukina, ya que no me fío de dejarlas solas ya que pueden aprovechar que no estamos para atacarlas o secuestrarlas.

Una vez que el Señor Sesshomaru confirma con un movimiento de cabeza que podemos avanzar nos empezamos a mover. Quince minutos después, salimos del espeso bosque y observamos como ante nosotros se alza un castillo tras un gran pueblo. Sin pensarlo dos veces nos dirigimos hacia el palacio. En nuestro camino nos encontramos con varios habitantes del pueblo, los cuales nos miran con temor, pero a la vez se siente que tienen la seguridad en que no les pase nada.

Sin relajarme me acerco más a mi hermana e hija, preparándome para protegerlas en caso de necesidad. Siguiendo nuestro camino hacia mi sacerdotisa llegamos a las puertas del palacio, custodiado por demonios elementales de aire, que al vernos sonríen y nos llevan al interior.

-.-.- Normal POV, Sala del comedor

- Tranquila, cuando lleguen nuestros invitados hablaremos de lo de ayer – se escucha la voz del señor del castillo

- ¿Invitados? – Pregunta la joven ojiazul extrañada de que la explicación dependa de unos "invitados"

- ¡Oh!, parece que ya han llegado – dice Daichi con una gran sonrisa mirando a la puerta que se encuentra tras la joven.

Después de esas palabras, la joven sacerdotisa se gira para ver quiénes son esos invitados, y cuando ve a su "marido" encabezar un gran grupo donde se encuentran amigos y familia va corriendo hacia ellos para lanzarse a sus brazos.

- ¡Hiei! - exclama mientras salta a los brazos de éste – Por fin – susurra a la vez que se le escapan lágrimas de felicidad mientras que el prohibido la abraza fuertemente a la vez que mira en dirección al señor con intención de matar.

Después de esto, la deja al suelo detrás de él, protegiéndola del demonio que tienen delante. Siente como su pareja va hacia su hermana, para coger en brazos a una Aiko muy emocionada al ver después de tanto tiempo a su madre.

- Hiei – dice la joven una vez que tiene a su hija en brazos y tocando suavemente el brazo de su compañero. - ¿Qué es aquello que tenías que decirme? – dice saliendo de detrás de Hiei sintiéndose segura frente a aquel demonio.

- Como prometí te explicaré todo, tomad asiento – Dice a la vez que les guía hasta una gran sala destinada para las reuniones – Hace ya unos quince años, Emma decidió que ya era hora de deshacerse de los demonios culpándolos de una serie de asesinatos cometidos en el ningenkai. La forma de conseguirlo fue comprar los servicios de unos demonios para que llevaran a cabo su plan. La moneda que usó para comprarlos fue la esfera de la vida. Se la dio a un demonio elemental. Ese demonio sabía que tarde o temprano Emma lo traicionaría y que después de que su objetivo se viera cumplido lo mataría y le quitaría la esfera, temiendo más que nada por la esfera la introdujo dentro del cuerpo de un humano, un humano especial el cual nunca estaría bajo sospecha del reikai.

Pese a ser especial, ese humano no pudo soportar el gran poder de esa esfera, así que tan solo unas semanas después de ese día, ese humano murió. Pero es que lo hacía especial junto al gran poder de la esfera lo revivió y lo convirtió en un demonio sin memoria al cual nombraron Daichi. – Explica mientras le da una significativa mirada a la sacerdotisa.

- Daichi… - Susurró sabiendo que ese era el nombre del demonio frente a ella.

- Poco a poco ese demonio fue recuperando la memoria de cuando era humano, y cuando finalmente la recuperó fue a ver a su familia. Nada más llegar vio a su padre, a su mujer y a sus dos hijos. Estos pese a su muerte se veían muy felices, por lo que decidió dejar todo tal y como estaba ya que lo único que podría pasar si supieran de él era ponerlos en peligro por todos los demonios que venían tras él. – continua explicando mientras ve las lágrimas de la sacerdotisa.

- ¿Y el nombre humano de ese demonio? ¿Cómo se llamaba? – pregunta la joven aun cuando cree que ya sabe la respuesta.

- Shouma – se escucha la voz del demonio resonar por toda la sala.

- Shouma, ¿Cómo Shouma Higurashi? – pregunta el avatar al ver a su prima en shock después de esa respuesta.

- Sí, Shouma como el marido de tu tía Naomi Higurashi. Shuichi – dice sorprendiéndolo.

- ¡Más vale que no mientas! – exclama Kagome con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

- Sabes bien que es cierto, de lo contrario ¿cómo podría yo saber sobre aquel perro de peluche que te regalé tu primer día de colegio al cual le pusiste Kuro? – pregunta con una expresión muy seria.


End file.
